


Love's Shades

by FrostAcademic



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Flynn, Angst, Biting, Cheating with a teacher, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Creampie, Dad Flynn, Daddy Kink, Everyone is unhappy in the end, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Flynn gets paddled, Flynn is jealous, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Jack has a nipple fetish, Jack is fucked up, Jack is shaved, Jamie and Jack bitch slap each other, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Past Relationship(s), Pinching, Pitch likes biting nipples, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scrotum biting, Sex Toys, Slapping, Slow To Update, Vampire Roleplay, Virgin Jack, Voyeurism, halloween sex, messed up relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost only wants two things: to write his erotic novel, and to find stability in love. An albino, his life has been hard, and he keeps to himself, scared of getting too close to anyone. A chance interview with well known erotic author, outlandish Pitch Black, leads to a relationship based on pain, as the two men discover things they've kept hidden from both the world and themselves, as violence breaks into love, and nothing seems right anymore.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day's End

First off, this isn't a story about love, or the seduction of a man and a woman. This isn't your typical romance..if it is at all. This type of story isn't your average "Boy A meets Girl B and fuck in bedroom C".  
This isn't a story about a man and a woman at all. This is a different type of story altogether, and a lot of people might not think of it as romance. Minds can differ on that greatly. One man's love is another's mindless sexual...  
But I'm getting ahead of myself.  
It started almost six months ago, during my last class. The summer was coming to an end, and school would end in the Fall for good. I'd be out on my own for the first time in 22 years, without any sort of home or meal plan. I tried not to think of it, but it still loomed on the edge of my mind like a spectre waiting to take over when ever it pleased, turning my thoughts dark like summer thunderheads. It was best not to think of it at all, for my own peace of mind.  
My best friend wasn't helping much, not that he ever really did: Jamie was a smartass, but also simply smart, three years younger than me, and at Burgess U on a special artsy fartsy scholarship. He reminded people of this as often as possible, but knew better around me. I didn't put up with his bullshit.  
"Still deciding on a topic for that paper?" He asked me, as we walked back from class to the dorm room we shared in the rickety Santoff Clausen house at the edge of the campus park, the dense oaks shading the late afternoon light filtering through the clouds.  
"Yeah... I dunno... nothing good is being written anymore. It sucks I gotta do this stupid paper at all." I sighed, frowning at the cracked sidewalk under my boots, a faded phallus staring at me, as if accusing me. "Unless i'm supposed to do fucking 50 Shades of Grey, or The Hunger Games. Why Mrs. Thorn decided this was a good idea, I'll never know."  
"Mmmm...I read 50 Shades... lotta titties." Jamie laughed, running a hand through his silky brown hair. Yeah, I said silky: the guy had hair and eyes like a fashion model. I myself had been born Albino or something very much like it, my skin pale, like snow, and my hair going silver at 18, which wasn't exactly a normal thing for average guys. I hated my looks, and my name didn't help what so ever, as Mom, God bless her, seemed to have a sense of humor naming me Jack. The jokes around December never ended, and it got old very quickly. The only thing I liked about myself were my eyes: maybe from the paleness of my skin, or possibly from good genes, or bad, my eyes were deep, bright blue, almost unnatural. I liked their look.  
"But I want to do something better." I complained, as we went into the crowded hall. The guys of Santoff were all a rowdy bunch, and since at least 10 were paired off into couples, it lead to messy (sometimes literally) halls when everyone got home all at once. Two guys were going at it right there in the corner, pants undone.  
"Shit...get a fucking room.." Jamie muttered, avoiding looking at them. "Mmm..I dunno... the blonde is hot." I teased  
"I don't think fucking in public, straight or homosexual, is okay." Jamie said coolly, as we turned up the steps, the top floor all but deserted in the rush of males below, only one guy in a towel wandering by. "What would you even know about straight, anyway?" I asked, putting my weight into the door to get the tricky lock to pop. "Last time I noticed you having sex, it was a guy."  
"Mmm... what can I say? The rod calls to me." Jamie cracked, dropping onto his bed.  
I rolled my eyes, putting my books and papers down on the desk. "Nice way to describe me... a 'rod', really Jamie?"  
"I didn't mean anything by it.." Jamie muttered, looking away.  
"It's fine." I said curtly, not thinking it was fine at all. Jamie could be very selfish sexually.  
"You act like we did..."  
"I've told you before, this isn't about me." I snapped, glaring at Jamie. "I'm not doing that..."  
"Until you find the right guy, blah blah blah.." Jamie rolled his eyes. "I think you're just scared your rear'll ache after."  
"Oh, shut the fuck up." I glared at myself in the mirror, rooting through the drawer. "Not everyone looses their virginity at 13 like you, you manwhore."  
"Can't you take a joke.." Jamie muttered to himself, thinking I didn't hear as he walked off to the bathroom.  
I found the ragged flash drive, once printed with the bright picture of the Rankin/Bass Jack Frost, a gag gift from Jamie for my birthday last year, but the pattern's colours had slowly buffed off with even mild use until only the black outline smiled up at me serenely as I loaded the files, the almost 6 months' worth of text popping up on my laptop screen.  
The novel wasn't as good as I'd hoped it would be: the reasoning for Hiccup The Viking to have fallen for Flynn Rider the Beggar instead of his fiance were contrived at best, the sex wooden and clumsily written. I also misspelled "orgasm" in chapter 5.  
I frowned, wanting so much to simply erase the whole thing, but a few sections came out well, like the secret fuck in the back of a barn at night while a party went on in the main house, and Flynn trying to tell his older father Hiccup and he wanted to be married.  
Otherwise, the rest just came off as insulting to gays, and cliche as all get out. I couldn't get anything to come out right, it all just read as plain old bullshit.  
I clicked out of the file without even saving anything, not having had typed a single word, the second week in a row I'd opened it and typed nothing. My mind was blank every single time I tried to write.  
I switched off the laptop, and flopped on my bed, digging my bed out from under my pillow. Yet another P.L. Black novel, this one the last in the Rose Red trilogy, the men on the cover in a tight embrace. Black was famous for gay and bisexual based romance fantasies, usually combining sexuality with fairy tale elements. They were more than just porn, as they had actual plot, and seriously addictive characters. Well..also gay sex, but that was simply relative. I adored every novel he produced, and I hoped to write like he did. It was my dream, but his prose made my own look like scribbles from a childhood classroom, my characters cardboard cutouts compared to Red John the robber and his lover, Adam, on the run in the Bodega Woods with kings and monsters after them at every turn. It was so satisfying to read.  
"You should interview him or something."  
"Jesus!" Jamie's sudden re-entrance into the room made me jump, the book flying. He smirked, as I fell on the floor on my ass. "You could've at least said something.." I grumbled, getting to my feet.  
"I just did." Jamie said with a smirk. He wore nothing but a loose white towel around his hips, and you can bet I took in the sights of his belly and chest. "You were too busy in your fantasy books to notice." He smirked again, and let the towel drop. "D'you wanna again?"  
I looked away from Jamie's crotch, feeling my cheeks heat up. "You know that was just once, okay? I...I was in a bad time then..and..."  
Jamie smirked, turning to his dresser to get some clothes, putting his bare ass on full display. "I was kidding, okay? I know how you feel. But really dude... you should let me blow you sometime..I'm good at it."  
"Maybe some other time."  
"Mmmmmm... you're missing some good oral, though, lovey." Jamie teased, purposefully bending over far enough to show his balls, hanging low under his ass. I rolled my eyes, watching Jamie pull on snug fitting grey briefs, hiding the actually nice view, knowing he was putting on a show like this only because I was watching. He'd been trying to get me to go with him again for months, after... the incident..  
It hadn't be anything major, just two people in a very lonely time messing around a little. Jamie and I had blown and jerked each other, for both sexual comfort, and just the feeling of another person touching us. It had been awkward the next day, as we woke up naked and sticky in each other's cum, and we hadn't talked about it again after for awhile, but Jamie obviously liked it more than he'd wanted to admit at the time, because now he was simply openly flirting.  
"Look...Jamie...I..I like you...but...I don't want to be in anything...right now." I said, trying to keep my voice from trembling. "I'm not ready for it."  
Jamie sat back on his bed, clad only in the briefs. It didn't go unnoticed just how tight they were, as they hugged the bulge of his balls. "I know. Just saying... we should do it again, sometime. no strings..or anything.."  
He stood, watching me as he sat next to me on my bed, one slim hand, sliding down my stomach to my crotch, where my traitor cock had stood at attention. "Just let me see?"  
"J..Jamie..." I warned, starting to pull back, but his fingers had my zipper down, and he bent low. I gasped softly as warm lips slid around the head, a warm tongue sliding under my foreskin.  
"J....Jami..." I tried, but Jamie held a finger to my lips, his tongue lapping the precum dribbling from my slit, his fingers pulling my fly wider to free my balls. His soft fingers held them, lightly squeezing.  
I gasped, and pushed Jamie back, cum spurting onto my jeans as I came faster than I'd ever like, Jamie looking annoyed. "Jack..I just.."  
"Wanted to molest me, yeah. I said no, damnit. Just stop, okay?" I wiped at the cum on my jeans. "This shit stains, you know."  
Jamie sat back, looking dejected, as I walked to the bathroom door.  
"Jamie..?" I looked back over my shoulder.  
"Yeah?" He perked up, his eyes bright.  
"I...I liked it, okay? Just don't force it on me. I don't like that..at all."  
Jamie nodded, looking guilty, but I closed the bathroom door on the sight. The shower water was warm as I stood under it, my jeans soaking in the sink. I kept thinking about what had just happened, but it hurt Jamie only seemed to deem me a walking penis to be sucked and toyed with. I didn't want that in anyone. That wasn't love.  
That was ownership.


	2. Dream Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to get a little sleep after a hard day, but some strange dreams and Jamie's little bedtime tango lead to some unintended voyeurism

Jamie was gone when I came back out, but a used rubber lay in the wastebasket. I looked at it briefly, in disgust. Jamie could be so... perverted. All he thought of was sex, and fucking any hole he could find. People like that made me sick, acting like all vital nutrents came from their cocks, and that they had to shove it into anything that came along as quickly as possible, or they'd die and blow away in the wind.  
I ignored the rumpled sheets, and dressed in my sleep clothes, a ragged shirt and even more tattered shorts. The sun was still pouring through the trees outside, but goddamn it, I'd had a rough night, so I was headed out early. I tugged the curtains closed, blocking out the orange glare from over the tops of the trees, and settled back under the sheet.  
Lying back on my pillows, I cracked open the novel again, engrossing myself in the story. I wanted to forget today for a little while. I read for about thirty minutes, and dozed after awhile, the lights in the room fading into sleep's void. I dreamt of someone caressing me, not roughly like Jamie had, but tenderly, seductively. I was naked in this dream, exposed fully, in more ways than one, as I'd been shaved smooth, and my legs were tied up on posts, showing off everything there was to see and more. I didn't struggle, only waited. I could see him outside the ring of light, watching, eyes yellow. He stood, and came to me, but his face was blurred out, a distorted mess I couldn't make any sense of. His body, however, was perfectly normal...and perfect period. He was smooth as well, the lack of hiar highly erotic on his chiseld hips and sculpted abs, his arousal..massive. I swallowed, waiting for him to touch me.  
Just as a dusky hand reached for me, this beautiful dream popped like a bubble, and I woke up to the darkness of the room, hearing some noises. I acted like I was still asleep, as I rolled on my side to see Jamie's bed. He was lying spread out, another guy eagerly thrusting into him. I was slightly disgusted Jamie had so little respect for me as to have a fuck WHEN I WAS ASLEEP, but I was still slightly aroused from my dreaming. Luckily the blanket was thick, and I was able to reach down without making it look like I was awake. From this angle, I could see everything, as Jamie's lover slid into him to the balls, Jamie's hole puffy from use.  
I felt disgusted with myself, but I watched them, silently tugging myself in time with the guy's movements. Jamie was an unselfish lover, which surprised me, as he took everything the guy pounded into him, his legs wide around his thrusting hips. It was like Jamie's ass was a mouth, hungrily devouring anything put to it. Somehow, it was almsot fascinating.  
The lover softly moaned, as he went in deeper, and by their faces, critical mass had been reached, all systems go for launch, sperm cells. Jamie made a really stupid "O" face, his own climax messily spilling out of his cock to bathe his belly, the top ignoring him in favor of his own orgasm, eyes shut as he grunted, pulling back from Jamie.  
I'd reached my own end as well, the hot mess covering my finger as Jamie sat up. He grinned at the other guy, and slapped his ass when he passed into the bathroom. Jamie sat for a second, taking a few deep breaths, then got up to follow, white trailed down his thighs. The door closed, and I sat up to grap tissues to clean up my own mess. I felt angry at myself for both watching Jamie's little spectacle, and also for getting off to it. I wasn't above the odd jerk off in bed session, and I actually admit to enjoying playing with myself in the shower in the morning's, but this made me feel ill about the whole thing. Jamie looked at sex as a quick shot of pleasure, another rush to be enjoyed. I didn't follow those views.  
I lay back once my hands were clean, and thought back on my very...stimualting... dreaming: the man in darkness... or was his skin simply dark? He was too perfect to be anything real, I knew, with every muscle as perfect as carved marble, every vein perfect and lovely, his penis..  
I shook my head: Get a grip on yourself. Get your head on straight, BOTH of them. I rolled on my side as Jamie and his little squeeze came back in, quickly dressing in the darkness only to leave hurriedly, possibly off for more sexual escapades.  
I closed my eyes, and fell slowly back to sleep again. I dreamed of the man again, and when I woke up at 7 to get ready for class, I had a double session in the shower to the memory of his perfect body over mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeap, pervy chapter. This serves the dual role of showing Jack is both afraid of sex, and also craving it.  
> And that Jamie is a total nympho, but that's besides the point.  
> Chapter title comes from the music track Dream Window in the 80's horror film, Fright Night. It is often called the sexiest music put on film, but I'm not confirming or denying this.


	3. A Good Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch gets a call while on "Business"  
> WARNING: Dom/sub and human acting as dog/wearing collar  
> plus, well..sex, duh. And some wanted or unwanted descriptions of Pitch's little Pitch

He smiled, his thin lips only barely moving upwards when he did so, the smile more a deviant smirk than a true smile of joy or pleasure. He held out his hand, and the other dropped the dildo in his hand, earning a pat on the head.  
"That's a very good boy, Flynn... so very good. " The man crooned, as the younger man, Flynn, sat back on his haunches, fully nude except for a leather collar around his neck, and a grin on his stubbled face.  
"Who's a good boy, Flynn, hmm?" He smiled, wagging the dildo toy in front of his face. Flynn let his tongue hang out like a dog, and barked, his voice husky with lust. Pitch ignored how hard Flynn's cock was, rubbing under his chin with a finger.  
"Now...be a good boy and lick." He said softly, pulling his fly down. He wore no underwear, so all he had to do was reach inside to free his erection, the tip oozing a bead of precum over the dark foreskin. Flynn barked again, crawling on al fours to sit before the man's chair, wagging his ass like a dog, aided by the buttplug dangling between his legs with a floppy dogtail on it.  
Just as he was licking along the sides, his spit staining the grey material of the man's pants, the phone rang, its sound loud and shrill in the quiet room. The man rolled yellow eyes, and waved Flynn off when he looked up curiously. "Keep on...I will only be a moment."  
Flynn nodded, lowering his lips around the dusky head, sliding down fully until his lips met the soft hair at the base, sucking softly on the throbbing cock, trying to appease his lover.  
The man grunted, and clicked open his cell, smirking down at Flynn. "Yeah?"  
"You have a request for an interview, Sir," his secretary said, his voice, as always, annoying. Everything he said came out high and whiny, and Pitch grunted to himself.  
"Another one? What magazine this time? Newsworld? Book Review?" Pitch asked, gently pushing Flynn's head down harder, the other man hollowing out his cheeks to take Pitch's cock in even deeper, his fingers lightly cupping his dusky balls, squeezing gently.  
"A young college man, Sir. He wants to interview you for a report on writers of importance...or something like that."  
Pitch sighed, both from Flynn licking up the side of his cock in a slow, lavish stroke, and from annoyance. "And? A lot of horny college students want to interview me. Is there any reason I should care about this one?" He gently threaded his fingers through Flynn's hair, arching his back to slide even deeper down his throat.  
"Sir, he's a very big fan. He answered all your questions, just like you deman..uh...asked me to do for each caller. Everyone answered perfectly, and he even caught your trick question about foreskin from Snow Forest. "  
Pitch grinned, impressed by that one. No one ever got the foreskin question right. The concept of the Huntsman being uncut missed many people's notice. He almost wished he'd had a nice sex scene for Huntsman, to show off that little feature, instead of a brief pissing scene, but what could you do?  
"Hmmm...send me...ahh...send me the num..number.."  
"Sir? Are you okay?"  
"Hmm? Oh..yes... I'm just getting my cock sucked, and you're interupting it. Are we through here?"  
"Yes sir..."  
"Please check before you call later, hmm? I'd hate for you to interupt me getting some ass."  
Pitch hung up the phone, and groaned loudly, as he pushed Flynn's head down hard, thrusting up as he came hard, filling his eager mouth. He sighed, sitting back in his chair. Flynn swallowed obediently, and smiled, hoping for approval.  
"Good doggy..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the other guy is shown. Pitch, as you can tell, is kinda an asshole, and very big on Dom/sub.  
> Sorry that the chapter was so short: I've had things going on lately that's kept me from writing. I'll do everything I can to update again this week.


	4. Awkward Comings and Goings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kink ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply embarrassed to have posted this chapter in THIRD person, when chapters 1 and 2 were in FIRST. This has been fixed.  
> My apologies.

I sighed as I walked down the hallway, tired after the long day. Classes had been hard, and I had a few pieces of homework to suffer through, and no time to read at all, which depressed me.  
The bulb was out in the hall directly in front of the door, so I had to fumble through my bag in pitch darkness, every retarded horror film set in colleges I'd ever seen racing through my mind. I finally got the key home, and flicked the door open.  
I wished he hadn't.  
"Oh god, babe....not so hard...fuck..fuckk..FUCK!" The guy yelled, sitting up as I held a hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh. From this angle, I could clearly see Jamie's teeth gripping the loose skin of his scrotum ,tugging on it ruthlessly. Jamie himself wore nothing but a rinestone collar and manscara. Very manly.  
I cleared my throat loudly.  
Jamie blinked lust-blinded eyes, letting go of his poor lovers balls. "Ohhhh...riiiight... I forgot you were comin' back..uhmm... can you, like, just go for five minutes?"  
"Hey!" The guy snapped.  
"Oh, shut up, you know it's fucking true." Jamie shot back. "Just go, okay?" He said, making a very clear 'Fuck off' face. I got the message loud and clear, backing out of the room with a smotherd laugh. Jamie was such a whore, it was comical, sickening, but comical.  
I heard loud grunts , then silence, as Jamie's soft chuckle came from behind the door. "Minute man, eh? Why not do that in my ass next time?"  
I had heard enough, and walked off down the dark hall, feeling slightly sick. It was a free world, anyone could do what they chose sexually, with ANYONE they chose, but Jamie made me feel ill. I felt like Jamie was abusing himself, making his body nothing but a..cum dumpster. It was disgusting.  
I sighed, walking down the steps to the darkened lower hall, escaping the confines of the dorm to the chilly night outside, a low fog crawling across the grasses of the lawn, circling around the trees like wraiths. I didn't pay much attention to this, walking to the glass door of the library across the circular yard, pulling the door open and exiting the cold night into the warmth of the library.  
It was fairly empty iniside, only a few people miling about in the New Fiction, pawing over the Grey novel that had been released the previous week, the covers buffed by greasy fingers. I checked the used books cart briefly, holding in a squeal at finding a hardcover of Hansel Towen, the only P.L. Black I didn't have. I paid the $1.19 for it, ignoring the look the librarion gave me, at the garish cover of the book depicting Hansel in an embrace with Robin, the cape flying open to show off a muscular body.  
I wandered through the stacks after buying, doing everything I could to waste time while Jamie was a whore in the room, annoyed at the fact he'd done this to me. I shouldn't have to be forced to put up with this, kicked out of a room I payed for because Jamie wanted to chew on some sweaty ballsack.  
I sat at one of the table with a irritated huff, gazing at the cover of the book. The letters P.L Black were raised in red foil, and I ran my fingers over them, taking a breath. The picture on the back cover was striking, P.L. Black making me sigh, lightly stroking the cheek. I'd soon be meeting this man for real: I'd gotten the phone call earlier that day about the acceptance of my request. I hadn't told Jamie, or any of my friends...well...of my two friends, including Jamie, I hadn't told either of them. It was a secret just for me.  
I smiled at the picture. I couldn't wait to meet him.


	5. A Pierced Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is seriously only to set up Pitch is an asshole, and highly vain. The next two chapters will be the interview and following seduction of Jack.  
> Enjoy, and comment if you'd like.

Pitch hummed under his breath, as he turned to either side in the mirror, watching the new piercing glitter in the brilliantly bright glare of the lights. It looked good on him, he thought, really damn good. "Mmm... I'd fuck myself if it was legal.." He crooned at his reflection, chuckling at his own awful joke.  
The door swung open behind him, and Flynn walked into the gleaming bathroom, a frown on his face, as he looked at Pitch's new acquisition. "A...a Prince A..Albert, sir?" He asked, his cheeks red. "Aren't you..."  
"I can do what I choose, Flynn. I'm a grown man." Pitch said, lifting his cock to see how the ring looked when he was erect, smirking at his reflection. "Besides, it looks divine on me." He ran a long finger along the row of silvery balls running across the top of his cock, and smiled. "It's supposed to make anal sex all the better for the bottom, really stimulate the anal ring to full potential." He glanced at Flynn's reflection in the mirror, and winked. "Won't that be nice for you, Flynny-dear?" He siad, his voice horribly sweet. Enough to give you a toothache. Flynn simply frowned.  
"Oh, stop..you know you love me." Pitch said, turning back to the mirror. He primped, using the tips of his fingers to tweak one dark nipple, taking a deep breath. He heard Flynn step up behind him, and felt slender fingers slid up his belly, cupping his pecs and squeezing them, not exactly lightly, the nails digging into his skin and leaving red marks. "Mmmm...you know how to make me horny, baby.." Pitch cooed, turning to face Flynn, rubbing his crotch on his bared leg.  
Flynn smiled, cupping Pitch's buttocks. Pitch climbed up on Flynn like a monkey, Flynn gripping his ass hard enough to bruise the dusky skin. "Feeling frisky, sir?" Flynn asked, smirking, his fingers pinching the soft skin, leaving welts.  
"Indeed..." Pitch whispered, holding onto Flynn as he carried him to the bed. The chains rattled as Flynn laid him down, and Pitch grinned as his lover began tying him to the black metal frame with handcuffs, the pain of metal cutting into his wrist making his dusky cock stand firm, a clear bead rolling down the skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the piercings on Pitch. I thought it was probably someting he'd have done to himself. Prince Alberts do not really do anything for anything: I made that up. The little balls are said to enhance sexual friction, but I'm not an expert on that fact.


	6. Wandering Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack arrives at the interview, and finds his gaze wandering far

I'd barely slept the night before, the upcoming meeting keeping me awake long into the night...along with the extremely beautiful plot of Hansel Towen, which so perfectly connected to an older novel of his, The Wolf Hidden. The romance was heavier in this one, as opposed to the more fantasy-driven novels of before, but the newer elements were...were interesting. Hansel tying Robin's.... with coarse rope....and squeezing...  
It was...different. It made me feel sort of turned on to read it, something I WAS used to from Black's books, but I didn't normally find BDSM and rope play arousing. It made me feel slightly odd to read about Robin's balls being bitten, after Hansel tied them up... and it made me feel so turned on...  
But that wasn't important right now. I only had a few more streets to go before I got to P.L. Black's manor house, my old Bug rattling on the bumpy road leading through pretty, tree lined streets of old ranch style homes. It seemed like a fairly simple place for a famed writer to live, i thought. Seemed like a little backwoods place, really. It was hard to believe I was only five miles away from the college campus.  
I finally turned a corner on the road onto a tree lined dirt road, the branches making a tunnel above my car as I drove on slowly, each bump rattling my teeth as the car shook. The tree's finally cleared out, and the manro house came into view on a gentle slope, a large, gothic looking place, directly off the cover of one of his books. I half expected Robin and Hansel to wander by on the way to LightNight Castle.  
I parked by a blooming rosebush, and took a deep breath, smelling the sweet, musky scent of the delicate flower, rich with a flowery aroma, and the sweet stench of earth and fertilizer.  
"Does thou know why the rose is as red as blood?" A deep, cultured voice asked me. I turned to see a tall gentleman, dressed in suit pants, and a button up shirt, untucked. What struck me was his skin...a rich, dusky grey, his fingers long and slender. His eyes were deep yellow under his ink black hair. I'd know him anywhere. I'd seen his face millions of times.  
"Because thy fingers slip on the thorns, tearing thy tender flesh. Thou should use thy fingers for gentler things, such as love." I quoted back, as the man smiled.  
"So you really are a big fan? A direct, correct quote of Rose Briars? Hard to come by among the average fan." The man smiled. "I'm.."  
"P.L. Black!" I blurted. I felt my cheeks grow hot. "I mean..."  
Open mouth, insert foot to the back of my throat.  
"JUST Pitch is good, Jack. " He said, a faint smile of his grey lips. "I hate being so formal...it ruins the mood." He smiled again, for real this time. "Shall we begin? I have tea on, if you'd like some?"  
"S..sure." I stammered, feeling like an idiot. This was my idol, the man I adored fully, and all I could do was stammer and trip over my own feet like a 15-year-old virgin on his first date. Not that I was one to talk about virginity.  
Pitch smiled, and turned towards the house, frowning up at a second story window. I glanced up, and saw a figure quickly duck behind a curtain. "Problem?"  
"Hmm?" Pitch glanced back at me, blinking dreamily. "No..nothing at all. Shall we go into the house? I have the den all set up for the interview." He smiled, but it seemed tense, and false. "I'm ready when you are."  
"Yeah, alright." I said, letting a soft smile cross my lips. "I've got my questions all written out and ready."  
Pitch looked up at the window again, but then looked back with a smile. "Alright. Follow me, Jack." He turned and walked towards the house, and I followed quietly, hoping I wasn't blushing: I had a perfect view of his ass from here, and I could tell Pitch wasn't wearing underwear under his pants. His ass filled out his pants perfectly, and I had dirty thoughts about what it looked like bare.  
I looked away, a few dirty images flitting through my mind. The only bare ass I'd seen was Jamie's, and it wasn't all that. The freckles on it made it look like a connect the dots game, and the skin was pale. Did Pitch...sunbathe naked? Holy fucking...  
"...book 3?" He'd asked a question I hadn't payed attention to.  
"Mm? I'm sorry..I was daydreaming." I admitted, feeling my cheeks grow hot as a blush came over them.  
"It's no bother, Jack. We all do that sometimes. I asked if you enjoyed the brothel scene in book 3 of the Hansel series." He chuckled. His eyes crinkled sexily when he did so. "A lot of people found the rope scene unsettling. How does a real fan feel about it?"  
"Well....I...." I cleared my throat. "May I be blunt?"  
Pitch chuckled. "I adore bluntness."  
I took a breath. "It...it was very erotic." I swallowed. "I found it arousing."  
Pitch smirked, but it wasn't a mean one...I couldn't actually read it well. It felt like he was...flirting. "That well done, eh? You should like the next book even more then." He laughed, rocking backwards, and the motion caused his pants to ride up on his thin waist. I struggled not to, but I glanced down to the fairly MASSIVE bulge it reveled, the curved ring,only just showing at the end, the best part of the whole deal.  
Holy shit.  
"Well...anyway...shall we begin?"


	7. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks some hard hitting questions..uh oh..Jamie's messed with his notes?!

I took a breath, rumaging through my bag for my notebook with all my questions, as well as my recorder. Unlike most people, I found a tape recorder still worked as well as anything else, so long as you converted the tape to a computer or something after. I kept stealing glances out of the corner of my eye: Pitch was watching me, an amused look on his face. Whether or not he noticed his pants had ridden up was open to debate, but I was going to have to look at a large dong with a ring for the rest of the interview, it seemed. This was going to be hard.  
"So...do you mind if I record? I'm supposed to do a full transcript for later."  
"No, I don't mind at all." Pitch said, with a soft smile. "Fire away."  
I took a breath, pulled my eyes up from the bulge (Good God, couldn't he feel the fabric pressed on the piercing at least?), and asked my first question.  
"What's your usual writing process: do you hand write, type on a computer, dictate?" My voice only shook slightly, and on the last word. Pitch smiled, folding his arms. "Well, it depends. Sometimes and idea comes too fast to get to my computer, so I write it down to have it for later. Almost all of Red Hood, White Wolf was written on the backs of old reciepts before being typed, I shit you not."  
He chuckled. "Oh..sorry, supposed to keep my mouth PG..heh heh.."  
I couldn't help but laugh with him. "It's fine...I'm not using the tape directly for the project..I'll edit it."  
Pitch smiled, a soft, sweet smile. "Thank you. But, as I was saying, it all depends on where and when the idea comes from. So I suppose my final answer is a bit of all three options."  
I wrote this down, doing my best not to look between his long, slender legs as he crossed them, showing off even worse than before. "Fair enough. Next question: Oh...excuse this...my roommate got into my notes and wrote down a bunch of garbage..."  
An eyebrow raised. "Oh? Gag questions? What is it?" His voice was intrigued. "Anything of interest?"  
"Nothing I'd ask on record for my report, no..he think's it's funny I guess..."  
Pitch chuckled, his eyes crinkling again. I wet my lips slightly, my mouth suddenly dry. "Well, ask anyway..off record. I've always been one for a good joke."  
"Well...I...a..alright." I took a breath. "Is any of the BDSM in your novels based on your own bedroom acts?" I rushed, feeling my cheeks grow hot. I expected Pitch to be angry, or offended, but he smiled, looking amused. "Some, yes. I...well..to be honest, off record... I've had a few lovers who practiced it, and I took it up slightly. I add it to my novels for fun."  
Holy....shit. I wet my lips again. Stupid... so why was I so...turned on?  
"I..I see. Interesting. Well, next..goddamn it, Jamie... he's messed up this whole page.."  
"Oh, why stop now?" Pitch asked, lounging in the chair. "Ask away...I don't care, it's all off record anyhow." He looked at me with a look that seriously seemed to be flirting.  
"Uhm...." I felt my cheeks heat up, and knew I was blushing. "W..what's the size of your...uhmm..m..member?" I choked out. I expected Pitch to ask me to leave, angry and annoyed, but he surprised me: he looked amused. "Well.... do you really want to know that answer..Jack?"  
The way he said my name, so..sexually... made my asshole clench. And I never thought I'd ever say that. I sounded like a yaoi manga. "Yes...I..ahem..do."  
Pitch looked slightly smug, as he crossed his legs. "Well...not to brag, believe me... but seven inches, and five inches. Across, and tip to base."  
I swallowed. So...Pitch was literally hung as fuck, and just casually spoke of it, like it was no biggie. I'd always thought of myself as decently long at five and a half inches, but SEVEN? Jesus..  
"Any others? I'm rather enjoying this. Of course, we will get to your real questions, but these gag ones are quite amusing to answer right now." Pitch smiled, a simple lift of the left corner of his mouth. I felt my penis twitch, and tried not to focus on it.  
"Uhm...alright.." I rustled through the pages. "Oh god...heh...uhm... have you ever sucked your own..member...and if so...how deeply?"  
Pitch's eyebrows slightly, but he smirked. "Well...I don't need to do much on my own.. if I may be honest, I have lovers. However, I do dabble in self pleasure, including self oral sex. And yes, I can manage well: there's only an inch or so left over when I self oral."  
I crossed my legs, trying to hide my erection: My favorite author of all time...just being fully frank about sexual acts with me like this. My mind was more than blown. This was like a bad fanfiction or something... Good God.  
"Well..." My voice squeaked. I cleared my throat. "Well...uhm...how about a real question for the time being?" Before I creamed my boxers.  
"If you say so." Pitch said softly. "Shoot."  
I was about to. Goddamn this... this.. whole fucking thing!  
"Why did you decide on the fairy tale mytho's for the novels? Any reason?"  
Pitch chuckled. "I've always loved fairy tales, and the concept of love happening at any time, for any reason, against all odds." He smiled softly. "That makes for good books, and people love living the fantasy of a beautiful lover coming to save them at any time."  
I smiled myself, leaning forward. "That's really nice, actually. People do love romance and fantasy love." I flipped my papers over, searching for a good question, that was non sexual, but a certain one jumped out at me... and I had to ask. I wanted an answer to this one badly.


	8. Questions Conclude With Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The questions conclude, but Pitch has a few odd feelings.

So far, this whole thing had been interesting to him, but Pitch was liking it far too much. These sexual questions were making him feel slightly hot, and he knew Jack could see his cock. He'd worn these pants on purpose, to try and get Flynn hard for a quickie before the interviewer showed up, but he'd been too lazy to change. plus his cock felt better in snug pants, and he abhored underwear in all forms. Did Jack notice? Ehh...who really cared? Men have seen dicks before: there was one dangling between their legs daily.

Now that the questions had gotten more interesting, he waited for Jack's next one. He was starting to like this..young man. As Jack flipped through his papers, Pitch glanced over his body. He was no child, but not yet a full grown man. He was possibly 20, 19 at the least...mmmm... legal age, at least.

"Uhm..." Jack's cheeks were red, and Pitch felt his lips raise in a slight smile. "Yes?"

"Do you...find only men attractive? A lot of your characters are bisexual... a..are you?" Jack's cheeks were bright red as he spoke, and Pitch found this oddly cute...and slightly attractive. No..that wasn't a good thing to think. He mentally slapped himself.

"Well, to be honest...I have had sex with women in the past, but no...I am not bisexual. I only enjoy men's company." He chuckled. "I have had many lovers..oh.." He put a hand to his lips with a slight smirk. "I didn't mean to make myself sound like a massive man-whore." He could see Jack was embarrassed, and he caught his eyes wandering down...to his crotch? Was Jack...eyeing him?

He shifted slightly, feeling slightly weird, but...also liking the attention being given to him. "So..are those all of your questions, Jack? They were quite easily answered."

"Oh," Jack exclaimed, almost leaping from his seat, "No..no..sorry..I..right here..the real ones."

It was so cute, he though, how Jack acted like an easily frightened child around him. Everything he said, every move he made had him squirming. It was more than obvious Jack was seriously crushing on him. He rather like it, if he wanted to be honest with himself.

"So..." He said, leaning forward, "what are your other questions? I'm ready for them."

"In...in your older novels..the Lillith cycle with Briar and Gaston... what inspired it? I know the base is the Sleeping Beauty myth...but the love triangle was very different from your newer books...with..uhm...the woman and all. "

"No offense," He added hastily.

Pitch sat back, folding his arms across his chest. "Well..to be full honest, a bit of real life crossed over into that one. I was in a lovely relationship with a man I thought loved me as well, but a woman was his true love, and not even a highly awkward three some made it better." He sighed. "Where his love lay was obvious. To make a long story much shorter." He added with a hint of bitterness, "It was over due to his need for the female body...and those disgusting things between their thighs.

" Jack had been watching Pitch quietly this whole time, mouth slightly open. He swallowed, blinking. "S..so..that all became Briar, Rose, and Gaston. That's... that's really interesting, how you took real life and added it to your fiction."

Pitch allowed himself a soft laugh, lifting the edge of his mouth in a soft smile. "Well...all good ficiton has come from reallity...it aids the story to have touches of real life in it." He smiled for real, watching Jack smile nervously back. "Don't you agree..Jack?"

"Y..yeah...I do." Jack said softly, his pen scratching on the paper. His cheeks bloomed red with each passing second. "I..uh..didn't really have a lot of questions..." "No worries, no worries...this has all been very enjoyable. Feel free to use anything I say for your reports..I love having my thoughts out for the world to see." Pitch said hurriedly. He suddenly felt like upsetting Jack would be possibly the worst thing he'd ever done, even worse than the time he'd had sex with a cute boy in Cali, a tanned boy with markings up and down his body, and a highly annoying pet lemar, and left without a note or goodbye kiss, not even a "Fuck you" for his troubles. Pitch didn't want that to happen with Jack in any way.

The next two questions were easily answered ones about thr writing craft, and how he decided the book covers. Pitch had secretly been wishing for more. _Much_  more.... more of the sexual type, if he wanted to admit it to himself.

"I sadly have to go.." Jack said all too soon, getting to his feet with a sad look. Pitch stood, and took a deep bow, a hand waved grandly. "Thank you for your visit, Jack Frost. Feel free to return anytime..for _anything_."

The emphasis was not lost on Jack, as he smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Until we meet again, Jack Frost."

 

 

Pitch watched Jack leave through the front window, and felt an odd stiring in his belly: a heat he didn't know. He felt like having sex, but also like jumping into a hot shower, which was the choice he took.

He gasped under the hot spray, gripping himself tightly as his semen washed down the drain, Jack's face clearly in his mind.

Why..he could not say.

Well,he _could_ , but he was denying he was attracted to the young man. 

It just wasn't _done_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super massive smuthole ahead: you have been warned. Three, count them, THREE sexual scenes are waiting,including a highly graphic masturbation scene with sexual aids.  
> Just a fair warning.


	9. Trying Out A Few Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has graphic descriptions of dildo usage.   
> Just warning you.

I managed to complete the transcript in about three hours, carefully editing the sexual comments out to avoid being questioned about what exactly the fuck I was doing with Pitch. Didn't need that problem hounding me. I needed to be in this college, and get good marks on my reports. This one should do well, even if Pitch was an erotic writer. Mrs. Thorn didn't seem too picky. My writing was clear, and to the point. But...there was a snag...just a little one...  
Listening to the tape again was making me horny as all Hell.  
I kept playing back the tape on my computer, listening to Pitch's soft voice as he answered the questions. God...fuck... it was making me harder by the moment, and I gave in after a little while, unzipping myself as I replayed the tape again, stroking myself off, feeling weird about it, but not able to stop until I felt the warm dribble of semen down my fingers. I licked them clean after, something I'd never done before. I just felt an odd craving for cum.. it wasn't half bad either. I didn't even know why I was feeling this way...or why I ended up leaving my dorm room that night, walking up the block to a store I'd seen, a store I'd walked past many times, a store I'd looked at, and sometimes stopped to glance at the window displays... but never dared go in before. The embarrassment washed over me as I touched the knob, but I took a breath, twisted the knob, and entered the sex store. 

The store was brightly light, not scuzzy and dim at all. Smart displays were gathered around the room, showing off the toys and items, all bright and on show perfectly. I stopped to look at a brightly done up case of dildo's, all shiny and pretty... my mouth watered slightly looking at them, and I licked my lips nervously. This was wrong... this wasn't something normal people did... but...I wanted to be in this world.   
"...no..I'm at WORK, John... " A voice said suddenly, making me look behind me, seeing a guy standing (well, leaning) on the long counter at the front of the store. He was...insteresting, his long hair teased up and streaked with pink, the mesh shirt not hiding much of his tanned upper body, and the penis tattoo near his heart. He glanced at me, eyes wide. "Gotta go, hon, customer." He whispered into the phone, quickly hanging up to smile at me. "Hey, hon..looking for anything in particular?"  
I felt my cheeks heat up, and knew I looked like a 12 year old blushing. "I...I don't know...I.."  
The guy smiled, not unkindly. "It's alright, hon.. first time doing this sort of thing, hmm?" He stood, showing off snug fitting jeans that left little to nothing to the imagination. "Well..let's put it this way, hon..what are you looking to do?"  
"Hmm?" I blinked . "do..?" I didn't understand, and felt stupid for it.  
The guy chuckled. "What sort of pleasure are you looking for? Anal stimulation? Oral-like? A regular old masturbator? Tenga cup?" He smiled. "What kind are you looking for?"  
I cleared my throat. "I..uhm...I'm looking for a...a..anal stimulant.." I stammered, feeling stupid as Hell. The guy smiled, not unkindly. "A dildo, then." He waved at a large case. "Many kinds over here, hon, all sizes..unless you're one of those types?" He tilted his head suggestively, with a soft smirk.   
"Uhm...those types?" What the fuck...  
"One of the types who like to fuck themselves? We can do a mold, and make you a dildo of yourself.."  
"No!" I said hurriedly. "I..I mean no..thank you...I'm looking for a certain type of dildo." I looked at the case, full of its rubber and plastic phallic toys, all waiting to be put in dirty places someday, and pointed to one topped with a Prince Albert ring. "D..do you have that in about...a..a 7?" I was starting to feel a little more at ease, and I knew exactly what I wanted.   
"A size 7? Sure, hon...and we have other piercings as well, like this one." The guy held up a long, dark coloured dildo with a ring at the end, like the other, as well as a line of beaded balls up the shaft, in a double row. "This one is good for anal stimulant, if you're trying to cum from only your rear." The guy said, his smile suggestive. "No offense, hon, but I can tell you're not used to this sort of thing. I suspect this is a replacement for a real life counterpart?"  
I was slightly shocked about the guy being completely correct, but I nodded slightly, much to the guy's glee, as he chuckled. "Mmm..then are you sure you want only this? You could hurt yourself up there without some lubricants or other things."   
"Well...what do you suggest?" I looked at a shelf of lubes, and felt completely confused on what was what, and what I really needed. Everything was labled with weird things, like talks of tingling oils, creams that loosened skin, and god knew what else. It was all jargon to me, literally.   
"A simple one, nothing major..all those are for sexual intercourse and heavy duty stuff." The guy winked. "Are you planning on that stuff tonight, hon?"  
I shook my head with a slight giggle, feeling weirdly okay with this. "No..just..just myself."  
"Then you just want a clear water based lube, easy application. All you do is coat the end of the dildo with it, and stimulate your anal ring a bit....."

 

A while later, now fully up on how to use an anal toy on myself, I walked back home smiling to myself, the bag with the toy neatly hidden in a bookbag of little interest to anyone but myself, no one knowing what was really inside.   
I nodded at several people as I walked through the dorm lawn, the night falling slowly, the moon high and full above me. It seemed slightly disproving, but whatever.   
I knocked on the dorm room door, worried Jamie was home, or inside having more sex, but no one answered. I slipped in, and locked the door, glad to see a note from Jamie hastily scribbled on the whiteboard, saying he wouldn't be in tonight. My luck couldn't have been better, honestly.   
I pulled my jeans off, slowly, not really wanting to rush this: the guy at the store had warned me not to rush myself, or I could tear something I really didn't want torn inside. I thought back over his lesson, which was pretty goddamn awkward for me, as I lay back on the bed, daubing my fingers in the jar of lubricant. I looked at it on my fingers, watery, and pretty cool...and fairly unsexy. Still, I was going to try this, and I gently rubbed the lube on my hole, feeling weird. It wasn't bad..just different. Really different.   
Pulling out the dildo pretty much made me want to give this shit up, and get over him, and the lost money, but... picturing it as a real penis...like in my dream a few days before..   
The tip went in easily, and I gasped, as it breached me, filling me..  
I slid it in until the rubber balls touched my skin, and lay there, breathing hard: it hurt slightly, but only slightly.. most of it was a warm heat in my lower belly, my insides tightening over the intrusion, the ring poking me slightly, not even remotely bad. The balls rubbed the muscles in there, little tinges that made me shudder.  
I didn't dare to move it: I simply lay there with it inside, gently tugging myself as my mind wandered, Pitch's face coming up when I closed my eyes, and flashing before them as I came hard, feeling the cum splatter my chest, my hips arching as my body shuddered through orgasm.  
God..what was wrong with me...


	10. The Night of Fun and None

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch has fun, Jamie gets none  
> (Puns :D)

"He was sweet... should I call him? It'd be easy to look up his number in the college listing.." Pitch said softly, pondering this. "What do you think, huh? Worth a look into?"  
Flynn looked up from where he lay between Pitch's legs, his mouth still full of Pitch's fully erected cock. "Mmpgh..." He mumbeld, still held down on the heated organ by Pitch's slender fingered hands. "Sorry, love.." Pitch said softly, letting Flynn up. He panted, drool running down his chin as he looked up at his lover, and partial master (They both swore this wasn't a BDSM Dom/Sub, but that was pretty much a lie by this point) "I..is he hot, Ma..Pitch?"  
Pitch smirked, running long fingers through Flynn's hair. "Very...very hot... and so innocent acting... he kept watching me during the interview." Flynn nodded, tracing a line along the flat of Pitche's thigh. "Would he be interested in what we do?" He gently kissed the weight of Pitch's sack, gently biting the skin.  
"Possibly... he's a virgin, I think." Pitch gently held Flynn's head, and centered it back over his cock. "Finish what you started, hon." 

Jamie was in tonight, and for once he was being quiet, simply on his computer, probably on porn or dating site, but quiet. I was finalizing my notes for the report, fixing a few typo's and badly put together sentences on my laptop. It was boring, but the smell of the A was urging me on to finish the damn thing for good. This was going to be good for my classes.  
"Do you think my oral's good enough for deep throating a 10 incher?"  
I looked over at him, and narrowed my eyes. "I'm not answering that."  
Jamie laughed, turning in his chair to look at me. "Mmm..I'm sensing I need to practice again...take off your pants." He stood up, walking towards me and licking his lips.  
"No." I said softly, turning back to my laptop. I felt a hand touch my ass, gripping my buttock, but I kicked at it. "I said no, asshole...do it again, and I cut your hand off."  
Jamie grunted, and roughly tugged my shorts down.  
I rolled on my back, pretending to want it, as Jamie knelt. He looked up as he took my penis in his hand, and smiled. I smiled back, and hit his nose with my book, feeling the satisfying smush, and a few hot blood droplets falling onto my leg. I kicked him back, and pulled my shorts up.  
"You...fucking FAG.." Jamie grunted, sitting up with his shirt to his nose, trying to stop the flood of blood from it. "You broke my fucking NOSE.."  
"Good. You deserved it." I said simply, looking back to my report. "Touch me again, and I'll send those pictures of the Headmasters son to him, and make sure you get caught."  
Jamie cussed me out, and stumbeld out to wash his nose, and I could only smile, satisfied, at taking control back for myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously hope no one was offended by my use of the word "Fag": It is only used to make Jamie even more unlikable, as later chapter deal with a light revenge on him.  
> This doesn't reflect my own personal view, or a word i'd say to anyone.  
> That said, the next chapter will have mildly dubcon anal sex. Reader is warned.


	11. The Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is sent an invite to a party at Pitch's...a sex party.

The next night was big for Pitch: his annual Halloween ball, for everyone he knew. It was semi open to the public, with a few college students invited every year. Pitch planned his invite list on a violet laptop, Flynn lying next to him in a speedo. Neither was fully into having sex right now, as they planned their secret party, the same as they had every year. It was their private joy for every Halloween, and it was looked forward to eagerly.  
"So we getting a few chicks this year?" Flynn asked, tracing one of Pitch's dark nipples with a slender finger, bringing it to hardness. Pitch chuckled, and playfully slapped Flynn's hand, typing backspace to correct a typo. "After, darling, after.." He chided.   
Flynn folded his arms, and glared at Pitch. "Seriously...I want some puss this year... this sausage fest is getting on my nerves." He narrowed his eyes.   
Pitch glanced over, typing out only male names. "Mmm...then go fuck a college girl, Flynn darling...I don't do..'puss'. You know that full well." He smirked. "I never took you for a playboy, hon."  
Flynn scratched his stubbled cheek, frowning. "I ain't full on gay ya know..."  
"Blah blah blah....please be quiet, dear..I'm trying to type." Pitch interupted, his tone light and playful, his words harsh and biting.   
He smiled as he typed the last words into the list, clicking the button to send them off into cyberspace for his guests...it was going to be a good party this year.  
"So what we doin' now, huh? We gonna screw or not?"   
Flynn's voice interupted his thoughts, and he angrily struck him.   
"I'm trying to think..shut the fuck up." He snapped, glad a red hand mark had shown on Flynn's cheek.   
"Oh yeah? Well I wanna fuck, old man..or can't you get it up?"  
That did it.   
Five minutes later, Pitch was thrusting into Flynn, dry as punishment, Flynn's arms tied to the bed posts. He grunted, his thrusts quick and angry, wanting Flynn to hurt from this. From the groans, Flynn was aching a little from the rapid past and lack of lube, but he loved it when Pitch angry fucked him. his own cock lay in a puddle of cum on his belly, having had come twice now. His chest glistened with sweat as Pitch rammed into him, crying out a name as he came so hard he shuddered.   
It wasn't Flynn's. 

 

I heard the pop up noise as I watched the end of the anime, highly unamused by the bloodshed. Merida was a moron: this anime was just gross...giant bunny things killing people. I clicked it off, and realized I'd gotten an email, sent only a few minutes before. I shut off the video player, and clicked the pop up, glancing at the sender name: Pitchblacklover. Cute...Jamie possibly... more penis texts, or pleads for me to let him back into the room after I'd had the locks changed..

My eyes got wide as I read the text, all neatly typed and spelled correctly, in a curly cue special font, obviously specially downloaded to the computer used. The text was...fairly scary. I'd been invited to a party...at P.L. Black's mansion.  
The details made what exactly the party was bluntly obvious: the only costume that was listed as acceptable was vampires, the incubus and the sucubus, all creatures associated with sex and love. Sexual protection was advised to be brought along with you (condoms, diaphrams, E.T.C), and it was highly advised to eat a full meal before, as there would be a lot of activity going on, from 7 pm to after 2 or 3 am of November 1st.   
In other words... P.L. Black had openly invited me to a sex party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...I'm sorry.  
> Good news: The next chapter is long, the next chapter has more Pitch/Jack interaction, and that "first time" tag will finally be used.   
> That chapter will be up tomorrow. My Halloween treat to you all.


	12. Bargain Bin Dracula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes the invite.

I stood in front of my mirror, and fixed the fangs in my mouth, worried how I looked, scared of the night ahead...and scared of what exactly Pitch wanted from me. It was obvious this was a sex party... the invite hadn't exactly been tactful on that. And sex wasn't a subject I had a lot of dealings with...  
I'd bought a fairly revealing male vampire costume, with a mesh shirt under a thick black cape, satin lined. The leather pants were making me feel a little uncomfortable, as they were tight enough to show off everything...literally. I felt like it was a good idea for this party, but I wasn't used to showing off my body this way. The only thing I felt comfortable with was the fangs: I'd cosplayed as vampires a few dozen times, and dressed as one every year for Halloween parties...so those were comfortable zones for me.  
Taking a breath, I got my keys, taking a last glance in the mirror to check my eyeliner. Figuring I should go all out for this one, and could quite possibly get laid for the first time, I wanted to look as vampy as possible...so I went all our, and gave in to my inner Edward Cullen with eyeliner, and mild lip tint. I'd worn it before...it wasn't a big deal for me.  
I stepped out into the cold night, and truly felt like some vampire in a cheesy novel, out stalking for fresh blood. The moon was full above low cloud cover, hardly anyone in the streets, except for a few late night trick or treaters. I got in my car, seriously breathing hard: I couldn't even believew what the fuck I was doing.. going to a sex party dressed like a drag queen during Fleet week?  
Ah...but I wasn't thinking with my big head...I was thinking with the one between my thighs, to be perfectly classless and tacky.  
The drive to the house seemed too short, before the house loomed against the sky, light up and full of booming music, and shadows racing past the windows. I stared up at the moving shapes, and took a breath.  
The door was answered by a guy dressed in...very, very little. Love bites dotted his neck, among over done painted on vampire ones. One or two, however, seemed real. "Name?"  
"H..huh?" I said classily, blinking stupidly.  
"Name, dude..name...gotta see if you're on the list for the Specials." The guy said, rolling his eyes. He needed a shave, and the...golden bikini he wore did little to make him look normal. The music boomed in the rooms beyond, and it made my head ache. "J..Jack Frost. Jack." I stammered.  
"FROST!" The guy hollared, the cry racing along the room as it was repeated. He grinned at me, licking his lips. "Hope you're a Special, hon...you look pretty tasty."  
"T..thanks." I pulled my cape a little tighter around myself, suddenly regretting the mesh shirt and eyeliner. And the pants. And not wearing underwear.  
And all my life choices up to this point.  
"Mmm..thank you, Flynn..but I can take it from here." A voice said, as Pitch himself slid into view, dressed as...a vampire.  
Great minds think alike, although his costume was more revealing, with no top, and bite marks darting along his chest, circling his nipples. He wore heavy eyeliner, and dark lipstick. It should've looked stupid, but on Pitch? Anything looked sexy on Pitch. He smiled at me, and his teeth had been outfitted with fangs, dipped in fake blood. "Hi, Jack. I'm glad you came over.." He stepped back, letting me into the dark room beyond.  
Bodies writhed in the center of the room, a massive orgy in the middle of occuring. Men rocked together in various positions, and a single straight couple were engaged in rapid anal off to the side.  
Good god...  
"Ignore all this, Jack...you're on the Specials list." Pitch intoned, holding me close to his side. He wrapped his cape around me, and I felt his...oh holy fuck.. his abs... Pitch was completely ripped, like Patrick Swayze in RoadHouse ripped... oh my god.  
Pitch led me up a curving staircase off the side of the main hall, gasps and grunts echoing from the massive orgy. I glanced at it, and felt my cheeks heat up, as two highly buff men went full 69 standing up, muscles flexing..oily..like, drowning in oil.. holy shit.  
Pitch chuckled at my peeking. "Too much for you, I think.. I don't want you to freak out too early. And those guys are like animals when it comes to a virgin behind."  
My eyes got wide at that one: Oh fuck. "I..I'm not a vir.."  
"Oh, please dont, Jack.." Pitch interrupted, "don't fib..I knew you were. And it's alright...you probably won't be after tonight."  
"P..probably?" What the fuck.  
Pitch smiled. "I'd never force you into anything...we're not doing anything you don't want to."  
"And..uhg.." I swallowed. "and what makes you think I want this right now?"  
Pitch chuckled. "Well..not to be crude, but the erection pointing ahead of you sort of tipped me off." He lightly patted it. "You're very well sized."  
Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...  
> Have no excuse. I started with Jack dressing, and ran off down the road with it. Next chapter will be the long awaited (and long teased, because I'm mean) sex scene, as well as a little bit of kinky crap to keep everyone happy.  
> Thank you for all the views on this story: I never thought my semi-jokey fan fic would end up being actually serious (to a degree) and well liked.


	13. The River of Night's Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of blood at the end

Pitch led me down a long hall, neatly decorated, with vases of roses on tables between the pine doors. The portraits were...interesting: nearly all were of naked men, more than a few of men in various sexual positions. I felt my cheeks grow slightly hot, as we passed a portrait of two men engaging in anal sex among trees and flowers... two different forms of beauty.   
Pitch held me close to him, and I could hear his heart beat, and feel the sweat run down his sides, and felt his breath hitch. Was he.... as aroused as I was?  
The halls seemed to come and go, and paintings became more and more graphic, as we neared what I hoped (feared) was the bedroom: Full on bare anus's, men inserting fruits, bottles, and fingers into themselves...I felt like I'd fallen into some seriously batshit fan fiction.   
Yeah.. 50 Shades of Gay  
I chuckled, and Pitch smiled down at me. "The paintings?" He asked, looking pointed at one of a man's fully erect, pierced penis emerging from a flower. It was strangely pretty, if also highly graphic. "They're...interesting." I admitted. "None of women? I thought you were...?"  
"There are a few...they're in my bedroom due to a slightly...graphic..nature."  
So, I of course imediately assumed he meant gore or dead people, but I realized he possibly meant BDSM, self pleasuring, and anal activities. Pitch was aparantly very kinky.   
The hall finally came to an end at a pair of double doors, engraved with a large profile of a man and woman, one on each door. They were both nude, and reached hands across to touch each other's crotches. I smirked, as Pitch's cheeks went red. He was obviously embarrassed by his home's decor, but I found it nice. He was alright with his sexuality, and felt fine openly decorating his home to match his tastes.   
He pushed the door open, and I took the chance he offered with the movement, and kissed his nipple. He stiffened, then chuckled. "Oh...already starting?"  
I looked up from the cover of his cape, and smirked. "Possibly... I like nipples..and yours are really nice.." I gave it a tweak as I spoke, twisting the dark skin hard. Pitch grunted, and a subtle shift of his legs let me know I'd found a kink of his. The thought made me smile.  
"Well...we'd better not just waste all day standing around, jerking off in the door way.." Pitch reached in, and flicked a switch, lighting up a large bedroom, fully dominated by a massive canopy bed.. red silk sheets, red canopy, golden posts...and golden ropes. I felt my cheeks growing hot, realizing those ropes were to tie legs to the bedposts...for BDSM, or hardcore anal sex.   
"Jesus." It slipped out before I could really hold it back, and Pitch chuckled softly. "Not exactly..."  
He let me into the room, and I barely registered Pitch closing the door behind us, locking it. I looked back nervously, and chuckled, knowing Pitch would never hurt me.   
The room was large, like...really fucking large for a bedroom. A bookcase wrapped around one corner, full of books and statues. It was slightly amusing to see a lot of the figurines were fairy tale characters, and monsters from classic horror films. The books seemed to ranged from fairy tale collections, to hardcore horror. A hardcover set of 50 Shades of Grey was pride of place among figures of Snow White and Cinderella.   
I started as slender fingers grabbed my chest, pulling me close to a hard muscled body, that radiated warmth. "Velcome to my vroom, my angel." Pitch whispered, doing a hokey vampire accent. I turned, rubbing my cheek on his shoulder. "Are we...?"   
"Are we vhat, my angel?" Pitch asked, going on with the dorky accent. His fingers unhooked my cape, letting it fall to the ground in a rustle of cloth. I shuddered, as he tore open my mesh shirt, scratching my chest gently with his nails.   
"So tender, my angel..." He whispered, using his real voice. Warm lips pressed to my neck, and I gasped as he bit gently, so very gently, leaving a sting that I knew would end up as a hickey.   
And I loved it.  
I turned to Pitch, and kissed him..on the lips...my first kiss I wanted, and the most erotic moment I'd ever had in my life up to that point, my skin seeming to tingle. I didn't want it to end, I wanted to just stay there and kiss Pitch forever, but he pulled back, making me moan at the loss.   
Pitch smirked at me, turning towards the bed. Slender fingers let his cape swish to the floor, and then... they undid his jeans, letting them fall around slim ankels. He stepped out of them, almsot daintily, and I choked slightly at the sight of Pitch's perfect, trim, tight ass.   
Pitch chuckled, and turned to face me...revealing EVERYTHING..and it was a good everything to look at. He made a face that pouted his lips. "Mmmm..do you see something you like, my angel?" He said softly, tilting his head slightly. "You look as if you've seen a ghost. Or a really nice cock.." He joking gave his cock a little wag, making the ring shine in the light.   
Oh fuck...help me..  
No, on second thought, don't help me.   
"I..just like...your body.." I managed, stepping towards him, until I stood face to..er..chest. When did Pitch get so tall? Since it was the only thing I could reach without going on tiptoe. gave his left nipple a kiss, resting my cheek on the hard plain of his chest.   
Pitch held me gently, and we stood like that for a few moments, as he rested his chin on my head. It felt..nice...really nice. Erotic, yeah...Pitch was naked, and I was hard...but it was nice, in a way... I didn't want it to end.   
But it did, as my hands went a little lower, and I brushed the top of Pitch's ass. I followed it with my palm, cupping the slope gently. Pitch chuckled, and gently moved my hand lower, against the weight of his dangling balls. "Do you like them?" His voice was low, husky..his arousal was obvious.   
"Yes.. " I whispered, kissing his chest. "Very much so.."  
"Then why don't you undress, my angel? There are things we could do together."   
He stepped back, and watched as I undid my pants, and let them fall, stepping out of them with my hands at my sides. My cock stood out stiff, embarrassingly so, and I stifled the desire to cup my genitals modestly. Pitch looked at me openly, and his gaze finally lowered to mycock. He smiled gently, and knelt to get a better look. "You have a nice cock, my angel.." He touched the tip: a string of fluid went from the tip on his finger, and I blushed. "T..thank you..."  
Pitch cupped my balls, and I closed my eyes at the feeling, his palm warm on my skin. It wasn't like when Jamie had roughly gripped them, making them ache..this was...actually erotic. My cock felt hot as he gently gripped it, sliding the skin up and down over the head. I gasped, trying not to cum on his face like a 14 year old as I felt my orgasm build. "W..wait..waitg.."  
Pitch sat back on his haunches, letting go. "Are you close, Jack?" He titled his head, smiling not unkindly. His own cock stood up from between his thighs, dribbling clear fluid. I looked at it, and knelt as well, gently touching it. His soft groan made me know where to touch, as I moved my hand up and down the thick shaft, the skin hot and soft under my fingertips. He smiled at me, as I slid my fingers along the ring, the metal cool.   
"Are you ready?" He whispered.  
I looked him in the eye, still stroking his staff. "Yes.."

I didn't know how it happened: time seem to speed up to a blur, all movement and kisses, and soon, I was on my back in the silken sheets of Pitch's bed, his warm body above me as he kissed me, respectfully not banging into me, but avoiding my hole altogether to kiss me, and stroke ever part of my body he could. I'd embarrassingly cum all over his cheek when he'd kissed my tip, shooting off in a milisecond, but he good naturedly licked it off, and sucked me into a second orgasm, his mouth like velvet on my skin.   
A slender finger had prodded me, but Pitch refused to enter until I'd given him the okay twice...   
I understood how much he wanted to be gentle, to take this easy as my first time..but my libido wanted him to enter already. 

It finally got to that point, as Pitch removed his lubed finger, and slid into position, the head of his cock rubbing my hole. I clenched, trying stupidly suck the head in. Pitch fumbled with a condom packet, but I moaned, arching my back. "No..please...don't this time..." My voice was raspy, full of need, and I hated myself for it.   
Pitch smiled down at me, and slid the head into me.   
I cried out, arching up, my face in his chest as I stifled another cry: it hurt, and hurt bad. Pitch began to pull back, but I pulled on his ass, making him re-enter me.. "N..no...please...I'm alright..." I rubbed his back, the pain easing slightly. Pitch smiled, and moved in another in: an ache, but it grew easier and easeir, until all of him was in me. I held tight to him, as he began to move.   
It seemed to go on forever, Pitch sliding into me, a dull ache that grew more and more intense, until it wasn't pain, but a build up of something, my cock rubbing the soft skin of his belly.   
It ended well: Pitch cried out as he slid into me, and came hard, heat rushing into my bowels, as I shuddered through an orgasm that made white spots blot my vision. 

 

After, Pitch lay besides me, and held my hand. I kissed his chest, my hair in my face. "So..this is what it's like to not be a virgin..." I sat up, looking down, but Pitch covered my eyes. "Angel..you better not..."  
"I know what happens..." I said, prying Pitch's fingers off. A few dribbles of blood were on my thighs, and the very end of Pitch's dusky cock was red. "Well...I guess we need a clean up, don't we?"  
Pitch grinned, as he sat up, and pulled me to my feet. "You read my mind, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..it happened. Was it worth it?  
> Also, obvious RHPS reference is obvious >_>


	14. Punished for Mouthing Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn disaproves of Pitch's "special time" with Jack, and is punished for mouthing off to him about it.  
> WARNING: BDSM elements, including straps, gags, spankings, and Dom/sub references.

Pitch sighed as he scrubbed Jack's hair under hot spray of the shower, as the smaller man all but hummed with pleasure. Pitch felt a little guilty for taking Jack's virginity, but he had enjoyed it. Although it had been a little messy, he didn't regret it, and it didn't seem Jack did either. Pitch washed Jack's back, scrubbing the sweat off his skin. He felt slightly embarrassed to wash the blood off of Jack's thighs, but Jack didn't seem to mind it.  
"Here..I'll do yours.." Jack said, taking the soap from Pitch. Pitch bowed his head, and closed his eyes as Jack's slender fingers scrubbed his hair. It felt good...  
"Do you mind?" A cool hand touched his chest, and he opened his eyes, looking into Jack's clear ones. "Yeah..yeah, it's fine to touch any part of me, Jack.." He felt stupid saying that, and knew his voice sounded husky, but he liked Jack's fingers on his chest and belly, as he scrubbed his skin...and went lower...  
"Jack...I can do that...I..I" God, he kept stammering...he never felt like this around Flynn. With Flynn it was so normal...he felt like a 17 year old all over again with Jack. He rather liked feeling that way, if he was being honest with himself.  
"No..it's fine...I'm not bothered by blood or anything." Jack said softly, as he scrubbed the shaft, cleaning it back to its dusky colour.  
After, they held each other in the shower, kissing and holding each other. Pitch felt like the subject of a bad yaoi fan fic doing so, but he wanted it, wanted to feel Jack's skin, kiss him, and just..  
The hot water going out in a freezing rush made them both get out, drying off with fluffy towels. Pitch went into the bedroom, clad only in a towel wrapped around his waist, to get Jack some clothes. Flynn sat there, on the bed, still in his costume. He glared at Pitch, eyeing him. "So...you fucked him, hmm?" His eyes were accusing, and his arms were crossed over his chest. His face was red with anger.  
Pitch looked back, unamused. "And it matters to you....why?"  
Flynn stood, and smartly slapped Pitch across the face, his expression enraged. "I'm the only one you are allowed to fuck!" He screamed, veins popping in his neck.  
Pitch rubbed his cheek, where Flynn's handprint was reddening the skin. "I.. don't recall asking you who I was and was not allowed to sleep with." He said, icily.  
Flynn threw himself on the bed, arms crossed. "I'm your sub...you..you're supposed to.."  
His head rocked back as Pitch slapped him back, loving the feeling of his palm smashing Flynn's cheek onto his teeth, and bringing blood. He suppressed a grin.  
"I am a grown man...a grown, sexually aware and active man who knows what he wants. If I decided to have sex with Mr. Frost...it is none of your business...sub or not."  
"But you promised me..." Flynn stood up, and Pitch felt anger rise in him. This wasn't going to stand with him. 

 

Five minutes later, Pitch stood over Flynn, dressed in leather shorts, Flynn hung up on the wrist restraints in the corner of the room, and gagged. He was naked, and Pitch brandished a paddle. He shook his head, watching Flynn eye him, angrily.  
"Flynn...Flynn...." He said, walking behind him. "Don't you know misbehaving gets you punished?" His tone was light, but it held a sharp bite.  
He gave Flynn's buttocks a tight spank with the paddle, feeling a rush when Flynn screamed into the gag. He did it again, and again, Flynn's ass turning brillant scarlet from the spanks. At five, Pitch stopped, and gently stroked Flynn's reddened skin. "There...all done.."  
Pitch let the wrist straps loose, and Flynn fell to the ground, on a selection of pillows Pitch had scattered. He breathed hard, glaring at Pitch. "You...you bastard.."  
Pitch cheerfully stepped on Flynn's ballsack, making him yelp. He smiled at this, kneeling to gently rub the now swollen area. "Now,now, Flynn.."  
"I'm sorry..." Flynn said softly, "M..Master..."  
"See that you keep to yourself from now on, Flynn, dear. I will do as I wish with Jackson...and you will keep your mouth closed."  
Flynn blinked, closing his eyes, and letting his head lay back on the pillows.  
"Yes...Master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuses? What are those?  
> I let myself go here...I felt like Flynn wasn't really in the story, so he got a whole BDSM related chapter to himself. If the situation is not true to the BDSM lifestyle, I am sorry. I honestly don't know what the fuck I'm doing.  
> 


	15. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack leaves, but feels...something. (Probably just hormones)

I walked in right as Pitch was walking out: I'd dressed back up as best I could, and Pitch was wearing...small.very..very tight leather shorts for some reason or another. He seemed surprised to see me, and quickly closed the door. "Jack!"  
"Hey.." I aimed for casual, buti t came out gloomy. "I...suppose I should go.."  
"Do you really want to?" Pitch looked me right in the eye, a faint smile on his thin lips. I looked at him, and stepped into an embrace, smelling the soap scent clinging to his dusky skin. I kissed a nipple, giving it a tiny bite. "I'd rather stay... I really would..but I gotta get basck... college rules. I might be in trouble already."   
Pitch moaned softly as I gently teased his nipples, and I was..weirdly enjoying it myself. I guess loosing your virginity made kinks come out, because I was seriously loving the taste of Pitch's tit, as I bit it a little harder.   
Pitch finally had enough with my crap, and gently pushed me back, looking down at me. "Do you really need to go, Angel?"  
Hit nipple was red. He didn't seem to notice.  
I nodded, sad at what had been one of the best nights of my life coming to an end. "I...uhm...I really, seriously enjoyed..everything....I.."   
I sounded like a fucking dork, is what it was.   
Pitch chuckled, and pressed a slip of paper into my hand. "Phone number, and email, angel. Call or text any time..." He smirked. "I don't fuck and run, sweet...I'm not gonna let you go that easily."  
I felt my heart skip a beat at this, and hoped it didn't show on my face, which it probably did. "T..thank you.."   
Pitch gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and smiled. "Better get going, huh? Classes and all..."  
"Yeah...yeah, I should."

Pitch walked me to the door, and bid me goodnight (Morning, really...it was just starting to get light at the edges of the sky, and birds were tweating), and I left, feeling...great. I guess loosing my virginity was part of it, and possibly was all that was running my feelings, but...I felt like Pitch and I had something...maybe..sorta... ehh...  
I couldn't let myself put what wasn't there...there. But the thought of Pitch tying me up...was something I seriously wanted. I didn't even know why...and it was weird that I wanted it. It felt both right and wrong...a temptation you weren't supposed to admit to, or to give in to. But I wanted to... and I wanted to call Pitch when I could..and offer him the chance.  
Or just fuck everything up, like I always did. I was good at that.   
Maybe I was going nuts. Or was thinking WITH my nuts...one or the other.  
I drove back to town with the radio blaring: Call Me by Blondie played twice, followed by Just One Kiss.  
Seemed pretty legit.


	16. Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BDSM, nipple torture/biting, mild blood, severely graphic language, and dubcon/noncon

The drive got a little harder to deal with as the sun came up, and I really got a good look at myself in the review mirror: the mascara had smeared around my eyes from the shower, and my neck was flushed and bitten, my lips slightly swollen from kissing. My shirt was torn, and my nipples were scarlett from rubbing against Pitch.  
I looked like a whore on his way home after a John.  
And I loved it. God, I loved it... I loved looking used...as long as it was Pitch doing the using.  
I parked into my usual spot by the dorm, and got out, taking a deep breath of the dawn air. I felt different...everything seemed more vibrant and happy, colours brighter. It wasn't true, of course, but it felt like it. Doors had opened that hadn't ever been opened before... and they were going to stay open for me.  
I walked past a few hung over party-goers on their way home, and got a few looks. "Heeyyyyyy...Jacky boooyyyy!" A classmate of mine slurred, poking my chest. "D'you wanna fuck?"  
What was his name...  
Tooth....yeah. Tooth's real name was Greg, and he was over the top gay, and in a relationship. He was just drunk. I ignored him, and walked on into the dorm, feeling tired, but good...very, very good. The stairwell was dark as I climbed up it, and the door took a bit of doing to get done, but I finally slid into the dark dorm room.  
"Well.... look what the cat dragged in." A light snapped on, and I blinked in the sudden brightness, shielding my eyes with my hand. "Jesus...Jamie..what the fuck?"  
Jamie's face was red, and he was dressed in a robe...what the fuck? Had he been waiting up for me? I blinked at him, and frowned. "Uhm... what the fuck does it matter to you? I'm an adult, I can do what I want."  
Jamie flushed, and stood. He walked to me, and briskly slapped my cheek, making my head rock back. I held a hand to my throbbing cheek, and blinked at him. Without thinking, I slapped him back hard, making his head rock back on his neck, the skin blooming red with my handprint at once. His eyes were in shock. I felt a bit pleased about tha-  
The next slap knocked me to the ground, and I shuddered as I wiped my nose, the back of my hand coming away red. The bastard had slapped my nose...broken it? No..just made it bleed. Fucking prick.  
I stood, and slapped him back even harder, making his whole cheek bruise and swell. He gave up at this point, sitting back on the bed with a jolt. I felt a bit of sick pride at this.  
"F..fuck you...you bastard." He muttered, wiping his nose. His fingers smeared with blood. "You broke my fucking nose..."  
"And you broke mine you fucking cunt!" I screamed back at him, clenching my fingers like I was going to punch him. Instead...I thought of another way to really get revenge on him...for all the forced blowjobs, gropings, and everything he'd done to me.  
"Hey..." I knelt, and kissed his lips lightly, pressing my forehead to his. "It's okay...I'm not going to hold it against you...I.." I pulled back, pretending I was embarrassed. "I..I thought we could finally do anal..like you wanted..."  
Jamie looked up, and blinked. "R..really?"  
Did he honestly fall for that?  
I smiled, trying to look nervous, and all the virgin I no longer was.  
"Yeah...just let me do a few things first..."

 

Jamie blinked at me from the bed, gagged, and tied up at all four posts, a buttplug deeply inside him. He seemed shocked I'd really done this to him, and wanted free.  
"Mmptgfh.." He tried through the gag.  
"Mm?" I tied the blindfold over his eyes. "You need to speak up, dear... I can't understand you.."  
I was naked, and I had plans for Jamie. I don't know where it came from.. or where this had even... I just didn't know why anything, really. All I knew, was Jamie was tied up good, and I wanted to fuck him up. But not just fucking him up, not just beating him or something equally as low...I wanted him to suffer.  
Sexually. Where it would really hurt.  
He groaned as the rubber bands snapped his skin, trapping the blood in his cock as I gripped the base. It began turning red almost at once, as I teasingly sucked it, licking the tip. He couldn't cum like this, and he knew it: a favorite masturbation activity of his was tying the rubber bands around his balls to make his orgasm delay longer, around his cock when he really wanted to edge for hours. Image having sex like that....unable to cum...  
"Don't struggle, Jams..you love this kind of thing...you did it all the damn time when tyou jerked off. " He groaned as I slid the fleshlight onto his cock, lubbed and warmed up nice. "See? You're in my ass...isn't it nice and tight?" I clenched my fingers on it, simulating clenching my ass. I wasn't stupid: I wasn't going to let Jamie fuck me. He didn't deserve it.  
I started jacking Jamie off with the toy, gasping and moaning to make it look like I was riding him, hoping he was fooled. His cock throbbed redly, even the precum trapped inside it.  
I couldn't help it: I pictured Pitch was there, crouched behind me. I gently rubbed my hole, feeling dirty in every way. Jamie screamed as his hips bucked, obviously at the point he would've cum, but unable to from the bands. God..this was...  
I slid my middle finger into my ass, grunting as I clenched around it, rubbing Jamie's cock faster and faster. I finally pulled the fleshlight off, and slid my lips around Jamie's cock, sliding down until my lips met his tangled pubes, sucking him into a third orgasm. He was red, grunting, and sweaty.  
It still wasn't enough...nothing would be... but I was better than him.  
One....last thing...  
I gripped his nipples with my fingers, pinching them hard, as hard as I could. I knew he hated it by his scream, as I twisted it hard to the left, then right. I bit it after, and loved the light blood that came around it, as I nipped the skin of his chest next to the nipple. Wetness flooded my hand, as a fourth orgasm pushed through his slit despite the bands, his cock unloading three backed up cum's worth of semen onto Jamie's body, slathering his belly and chest in white, a few sprays hitting his face.  
He whimpered.  
It was a good sound.  
"You're getting a new roomie, Jamie...I'm sick of your twisted, perverted shit. Don't...fuck with me...again." Every word punctuated by a sharp nipple twist. "You're done with me..I'm moving out tonight." I spit on his face, loving his flinch. "Fucking asshole."  
I left him tied as I dressed in jeans and my favorite shirt. I smiled at him, loving him being tied up, as I packed my few things in a bag, kissing the cover of Hansel Towen. I untied Jamie, and left as he struggled free.  
His screams and curses followed me as I ran down the stairs, laughing.  
I was completely hard the whole time, my cock merrily pointing the way to my car, as I ran into the breaking dawn.


	17. The Morning After, and It's Affects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning (or same night, whichever) Jack realizes what exactly he's done

I really started to regret the whole thing when I pulled over about an hour later at a roadside motel. I had two hundred bucks cash to deal with, and morning was still an hour off. I blinked at the night above me, and just really wondered what the fuck I'd done. I was pretty sure I'd lost my mind briefly.   
You can't exactly go back to your roommate after you tied him up, and sexually tortured him: That was generely not considered good form in today's society. So all I had was my car, two hundred bucks....and a phone number. I'd forgotten Pitch had given it to me earlier... would he help me?   
I closed my eyes, and let my head drop into my hands, holding back a sob. "Fuck..."   
I literally had no options here right now: I could get a new room in the morning, but it was still early, about 5 am..and room changes took about two to three days, or it could drag out for weeks, depending on the back up.   
I was really fucked here...the only option was to call Pitch...  
Well, and the motel. But, to be honest, the motel didn't really look inviting, with the letters spelling "Arlight Ote", since most of them were burned out.   
I could try Pitch. It wasn't really classy to call the same day after a one nighter..but I didn't really know what else to do. I held my breath as the phone rang a few dozen times, figuring it was way too early for  
"Hello?"   
I let my breath rush out in a gasp, and realized I still hadn't said anything. "P...Pitch?"  
"Jack?" A chuckle, his voice still raspy with sleep made me smile. "What's wrong, angel? It's a bit early..."  
"I...I need some help." I managed, my voice hitching. "I...uhm..I kinda fucked up Jamie..and...and I've got no where to go..right now..." I hated myself for letting go to a man I'd known only one night, but I couldn't hold it back.   
"Woa, woa...slow down, angel..what's wrong?" Pitch's voice was calming, a bit more alert.   
"I..I'm sorry..." I sniffed, wiping my nose on my sleeve. "D..did I wake you up?" I felt really guilty.   
"Mmm..yeah...it's okay...I had to get up in thirty minutes anyway." His voice sounded a little more awake now. "So..what were you saying you did, again?"  
I told him everything, trying to keep my voice calm, as I described what I'd done to Jamie... action by action. I left nothing out. "..and...and then I left." I finished, feeling like Pitch was judging me.   
"I..see. Why did you do all that? Just revenge?" His voice was soft, and didn't seem to be judging me whatso ever. It was oddly calming.  
"Yeah...just to get back at him for everything... " I felt my cheeks redden. "I have no where to go..it'll be days before I can get a new ro.."  
"Don't worry, angel...just come over. I can keep you for a few nights." His voice held a smile.   
"I..I'll be right over." I managed.


	18. Cool Down

The house was all light up when I drove up to it, Pitch's lean figure silhoueted against the open front door. He strode down to me car when I pulled up, smiling gently. "Hello, angel."  
I got out of my car, trying to keep myself calm and quiet and  
I pulled him into a tight hug, my face pressed to his shoulder. Hot tears ran down my cheeks, and I shuddered. Pitch held me, a hand rubbing my back. "Shh...shhh..." He soothed, his voice soft and kind. I held him for what seemed like hours, just out in the drive way.  
"Did you eat anything today?" He whispered, his lips only just brushing my ear, as he leaned in very close. I rubbed my head on his firm chest...feeling his muscles under his shirt. It was oddly comforting.  
"N..no...I haven't...I was in a hurry to go..." I whispered, feeling my eyes itch at the corners, tears threatning to run again. Pitch kissed the top of my head, and chuckled softly. "Then we'll get you something...can't have you starving to death in my house, can I?" His fingers brushed my hair.  
i sniffled, and shook my head. "N..no you can't...heh..."  
"Then let's go in...I've got coffee already brewing, and pleanty of food to make you what ever you want for breakfast, Angel." He kissed the top of my head, and I felt heat race through my cheeks, as I blushed deeply. "Thank you...Pitch..." I whispered. 

The kitchen was very big and clean, the ceilinge high above, dangling lamps casting yellow pools of light onto the floor beneath. Pitch stirred the coffee beans, as I nibbled a slice of bacon at the table, seated on a high stool. It was a rich person's kitchen, but also a well used one; Pitch had told me he loved to cook and bake, and didn't have any cooks on hand. The only "servants" were a butler, a single maid, and a man he didn't say much about. I assumed it was a BDSM partner... Pitch hadn't made any attempts at hiding he was a Dominate from me. This fact didn't really worry me or anything, it was just...different. Not what I was used to.  
I could get used to it, though...if I needed to. I wanted to. I could see Pitch as a Dom for me..  
I wasn't stupid: I knew about BDSM and the like. I'd read 50 Shades of Grey, like everyone else.  
And possibly looked up factual articles on it... maybe youtube videos on cool down methods...  
"The house is old.." Pitch said, startling me from my thoughts, talking to me as he worked the beans in the grinder, and old fashioned hand operated one, "and is slightly in disrepair. I bought it at a good price, from a millionaires' widow." He looked over his shoulder, and smiled softly, his teeth even and white against his dark grey lips. "Sorry...I can get chatty..."  
"No, not at all!" I said, my breath gaspy. "I like listening to you..." I hoped I didn't sound desperate. Pitch didn't seem to notice, smiling softly. "Still...the coffee's ready."  
He brought over a steaming mug of it, along with a little more bacon for me. He only had a muffin for himself. "I can't take your breakfast.." I murmured, shoving the bacon back.  
Pitch smiled, and shook his head. "I only eat muffins....gotta keep my figure up. But you should eat...you had a really bad night. " He lifted a piece of to my lips, and I ate it carefully. The finger pressed into my mouth, and I suckled it. I didn't really know why..I just did. It was weirdly erotic. I gently bit the nail, pressing it into the skin, making Pitch let out a soft moan. He blinked slowly, and pulled back, smirking. "Could a warm bath help at all?"  
I perked up, and got the memo at once, noticing the bulge in Pitch's trousers. "It could.. possibly." The bulge grew.  
Pitch wasn't good at sublety.  
He stood, and pulled me to my feet, tipping me forward into a bear hug, holdiing me close to his firm chest. I felt his bulge, and moved my hips slightly, feeling its comfortable bulge press my thigh. "It could help a lot.." I whispered, my breath high. I hated myself for it, picturing a horny woman in a shitty romance story, but it was the truth. Pitch literally, not fucking lie, took my breath when he did this.  
Pitch smiled, and led me by the hand to the stairs, and up to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know you're in deep when your dirty(ish) BlackIce fic is over 16,000 words, and about to strike chapter 19. Still, this story is going to keep on, because goddamnit, I do actually love the ROTG fandom, and it was about time I contributed my smut to it.   
> Kidding, not really.


	19. Bath Talk

Pitch hummed to himself as he knelt beside the tub to run it, one leg up. This position made his briefs hug all the right places, and the view was nice from where I sat on the closed toliet lid. I watched his long fingers run the hot water until it steamed, then run the cold to even it out. I'd been thinking over the events of the past few days, and had come up with some questions I'd ask sometime...I was afraid to ask now...I didn't want to ruin this moment with dumb questions about what exactly it was Pitch and Flynn did. I had my ideas about it... but I wasn't actually positive.

 

It sure as Hell wasn't a normal dating situation, that was for sure.

  
"Pitch...?" I finally asked, hating the slight crack in my voice as I said it. I hope he didn't notice it. This whole situation was embarrassing enough as it was.

 

"Yes, angel?" He looked up, his smile soft and kind.

  
"What is it you and Flynn do?"

  
He didn't really act like he'd been expecting this: the only reply I got for now was a blink, and him standing to remove his briefs, obviously hoping to distract me with his beautiful cock. I rolled my eyes, but I knew he might actually answer. This was just a game to him right now.

A game I could play just as easily as he was.

  
I undressed slowly, doing a strip show, purposefully teasing him. We'd seen each other naked, but not relaxed, so I tried to tease skin with each piece of clothing removed. He watched from the tub, his eyes appraising me like I was a new piece of art he'd bought. I could see him reflected in the mirror above the vanity, and felt my cheeks redden, as I finally pulled my briefs off.

  
Oh for gods' sake, I mentally chided myself, he's seen you naked, and fucked you. Get over yourself... he doesn't bite.

  
I turned to him, and he sat up in the tub, leaving enough space for me to slid in with him, seated between his legs. I stepped into the water, and winced slightly at the heat, but I slid down into it's hot embrace, sitting back until my shoulders rested on Pitch's chest. It felt so firm under my back... it was oddly comforting, like a father figure. Although, I suppose, that analogy was kinda perverted in that context, but whatever.

"Flynn is...." Pitch started, his voice trailing off. His hands lightly touched my belly, hugging me just under my chest. His fingers were warm, and I felt my skin go into goosebumps under his touch.  
"Yeah?" I pressed, my voice a bit raspy. I hated myself for that, but I couldn't help it: my emotions were running rampant right now.

  
"He and I...use each other. It's just sex... it means nothing to me. We're just kinda roommates who.. " His voice trailed off, sounding embarrassed. His hands tightened around me. I smiled to myself about it. "You're just fuck buddies, huh?"

  
Pitch recoiled slightly at that, but didn't attempt to argue. "I suppose you could..refer to it that way." He said softly. He rubbed my stomach in small circles, like he didn't even notice he was doing it. "I enjoy the control...treating him as a slave...it makes me feel good."

  
I didn't really know how to reply to this: Pitch had just admitted Flynn was just there for him to hurt. How do you even begin to respond to that? I mean, really.

  
Holy shit.

  
"So what does that make us?" I ventured.

  
He was quiet for over five minutes, and I simply waited quietly, lightly running water over myself. I was worried about his answer.  
"I suppose we count as...lovers." Pitch said finally.  
I literally stopped breathing, for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently, I recived some feedback on the BDSM elements in this story, and I feel like I need to clarify a few things: Pitch and Flynn ARE NOT an official sub and dom. Their sexual acts are simply control, and are not intended as a reflection of true BDSM couples or practicers. The revenge on Jamie is merely revenge for him basicly raping Jack. There is no BDSM as it is known officially here, and nor is there a 50 Shades of Grey situation, although I do take a few potshots at it. The set up is a man who enjoys hurting people finding a man who enjoys the same. That is all.


	20. Treading Water

After that, Pitch mostly stayed quiet. He lightly washed my chest, his fingers trembling a little as he touched me. I let him do as he chose, worried about what was going to happen when this bath was over. Pitch had admitted something very deep...and I didn't know what he wanted me to say about it. It was an embarrassing situation. 

I finally had enough of this bullshit, and spoke up. "Pitch...I don't know what to say on...on any of this.." I took a breath. "It's a lot to take in." 

"Mmm..." Pitch hedged, washing the soap off my stomach. His fingers still trembled, his fingertips shakily rubbing across my skin, washing the soap scum off.

"Do you really consider us lovers? So soon?" I voiced it uneasily: I didn't really want to hear the answer to it, in case Pitch had lied, or spoken rashly. 

Pitch sighed, and took a breath. "I do...but I suppose I was forward to say it.... we've only been together a couple of days all total...." He sounded embarrassed.

As well as I could, I turned in the tub, and rested my head on his chest. Beneath the hard skin, I could hear his heart thudd, soft but quickly. It was oddly soothing, and I closed my eyes for a minute. I felt Pitch's fingers slid through my hair, rubbing my scalp slightly, lovingly...  
I looked up, and saw he was smiling at me, even though his expression was a little vague, distant to the current events. 

I looked down again, and glanced at my fingers, seeing how pruned up they were. I chuckled, and gave Pitch's chest a light kiss, directly on one dark nipple. "We should get out...I look like an 80 year old."  
Pitch made a slight motion like he'd been startled, his head snapping back to look at me with wide eyes. He smiled, then, whatever that moment had been gone. "I suppose so...we can't just broil to death in the hot water like sausages." 

"You sausage seems very well done." I joked, pulling Pitch's dick free of the water, and giving it a little shake, water dropletts flinging off the metal ring. Pitch pretended to not be amused, but his lips lifted at the edges in a small smirk, as he stepped out of the tub, water running down his legs onto the bathmat, plastering the hair to his skin. He held a hand out for me, and I took it, grateful. 

He grabbed a large towel off the rack by the door, and I smothered a gasp as he wrapped it around us both, trapping us in warmth together, his wet body pressed to mine. I did my best not to notice the bulge of his sack hanging near my hip, the skin only just touching me. 

"It's nice to be so close..." Pitch whispered, lightly hugging me in the towel's warm embrace. I felt his body press to mine....his chest only just rubbing mine, his extra few inches making him nearly tower over me, his crotch only just by my waist. I held him under the towel, and then chuckled as it feel off of us, the cold air hitting like a slap. I touched Pitch's hips, hugging him. "Mmm..."

"I suppose we should dress.. it's not proper to run amok nude among the household." His grin was slightly joking, as if he'd rather do exactly that, but was pretending otherwise. 

I wouldn't mind it... Pitch struck a nice figure naked: his dark skin dripped with water droplets that caught the light as they ran down his limbs, the ring in his cockhead glinting like some kind of mystical relic. I blushed, openly eyeing his body, and Pitch didn't seem to mind it a bit. 

He picked up the towel, and slowly toweled himself off, letting me drip onto the floor. He smiled at me, when he saw me give him a look. "Oh..did you want me to dry you as well?" He teased, his tone coy.

"I was hoping you would...." I said carefully. I tried not to let my annoyance show.

Pitch smiled, and started running the now damp towel along my chest, purposefully rubbing my nipple hard, the friction making me shiver a little bit. 

"Mmm.." I moaned, without meaning to. Pitch looked up, now drying my belly. "Is my mere presence turning you on, angel?" He asked, with a chuckle. 

 

"You know it does..." I muttered, embarrassed as my traitor penis rose slighly, a drop of water running down the foreskin. Pitch rubbed it away, with a smile. I felt my cheeks heat, as a blush crept over my face.  
"Well...we'll have to do something about it, my angel."

 

Which literally meant a blowjob: because everything seemed to end up about sex in my life lately.  
The orgasm made my breath still, and Pitch smiled as he licked his lips, like a satisfied cat with its cream. 

In a way, I suppose it was an apt image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this work has a set ending: I'm going to break it up into two "books", with this being part one. I feel like this is fairly long for a fanfic that began as smut, and somehow became something semi-decent. It's not high art, but it's okay. I never set out to do a full novel, and there's going to be a break between parts 1 and 2.   
> Some serious stuff is going down in the next five chapters: hope you're all ready for it.


	21. Love On The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack is working, Pitch has some fun, but makes waves with Flynn.   
> WARNING: Graphic sex/bare sex description

I felt really fucking stupid for asking Pitch about Flynn....and even stupider for thinking Pitch could be a Dom. He wasn't...like that. He didn't like tying up, or cool downs or..anything nice and sweet like that. I was stupid for thinking it: Pitch liked pain. Just pain. Nothing nice or gentle in it, from his tone.

Flynn was just a slave...literally. In every sense of the word. God knows what Pitch really did to him in private... 

I couldn't even think of it. 

I didn't know how I could accept it, really: BDSM, I could take. A Dom wanting me as a Sub, I'd get used to. A guy who just literally liked pain?   
I didn't know what to say. It was an intriguing idea... an idea I liked a little... but I'd never admit it to myself, or Pitch. It'd be like admiting you liked to kick puppies.   
You just didn't say things like that aloud.

I began living at Pitch's house after that night in the tub: he insisted on it, after I got the message from the Student Building that Jamie had gotten a new roommate, and that I was not to return to the dorms due to a complaint from him. Flynn mostly kept out of sight, and didn't speak to me what so ever.   
He and Pitch still...had time together: I heard them one night, in Pitch's bedroom, as Flynn cried out about "Beat me, Master!" and "Oh god, harder....harder!"

This was punctuated with loud slaps, and Pitch's husky voice grunting, and calling Flynn a bitch. It was very noisy, and slightly hot. I left before things got any further. The last thing I needed was to be caught in the hallway, listening to Flynn and Pitch fuck. 

To be honest, Pitch doing things with Flynn didn't upset me too awfully much: I... found it a bit sexy. I kinda wanted to join them...and beat Flynn a little myself. I didn't know why, god I didn't know why...but making Flynn scream made me.. 

Those kinds of thoughts really confused me, and I did my best not to dwell on it, as the school term started up fresh, and I had a lot of tests and quizzes to keep my mind of Pitch. We sadly couldn't have sex again: Every night I was studying, working my ass off to get high grades, and pass the classes. I needed this to get my life going like I wanted...and finally have time to work on my book. I'd planned out several plots for how to continue...based off my time with Pitch. It would be good, once it got going. Really good.   
I wanted to get it published, and finally join the ranks of authors like Pitch.

 

In his bedroom, Pitch groaned as he moved inside Flynn, both men covered in sweat, an hour into a lovemaking spree. Pitch understood fully that Jack was too busy to be with him, and fully respected that. But.... 

He had needs. And Flynn was...willing to help him out with them. Very, very willing. 

Currently, Flynn was tied spread eagled to the bedposts, as Pitch slid into him, bare. His thrusts were hard, ruthless, and his dark skin gleamed with sweat, his breath coming in short, hard gasps. Flynn was mostly quiet, lost in orgasm again, the fourth of the past thirty minutes. Pitch secretly loved that Flynn came so much, and loved making him cum from just anal sex, refusing to touch his cock. 

To Pitch, Flynn was nothing but a human Fleshjack at times like this, a conduit for his cock and pleasure. His only purpose was to take his cum. 

He chuckled to himself about this, Flynn watching him, confused. Pitch had pictured Flynn's anus as a rubber hole, and nothing more. 

He kept laughing, even as his voice grew huskier with orgasm. Flynn moaned as Pitch's semen shot into him, and said nothing: He knew Pitch didn't like being spoken to after.

He slid out of Flynn with a sigh, watching the mess ooze from his abused hole as he tugged on some briefs. Reluctantly, he undid the bonds, and Flynn rubbed his wrists, watching Pitch with sleepy eyes. He was exhausted. 

"Take a shower, and get dressed. Dinner needs to be done by 7." Pitch said, pulling on a hoodie. "Now..get going."

"Y..yes..Master.." Flynn muttered, walking past him into the tub, his head down. He was getting to the point of hating Pitch for this. Something was going to change, or he was out. He heard Pitch muttering to himself, as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Going to someone else would be better, he thought, as he gingerly washed up in the shower. Pitch didn't even love him anymore, if he ever did: that....fucking Frost boy... had taken his heart.

He clenched his teeth, jealousy surging through him. Fine...Pitch only wanted him as a fucktoy... he knew, and respected that, wanted it, moved in with Pitch just to have it 24/7.

But that Frost boy wasn't going to ruin it. 

He sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't stand a chance: He watched Pitch grow colder, day by day.

He needed to just admit it, and realize his place to Pitch...even if he didn't want to. He'd come to love Pitch, and was scared he was losing him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flynn is being set up purposefully for something in book 2 here. It won't happen in the 4 remaining chapters.


	22. Extra Credit

The days dragged on badly for me: the tests piled up, one after another, and every night I came home tired. Pitch seemed to take it well: He didn't mind me not being awake enough to do much, and always had something ready for me to eat when I got home. He was getting good at roast beef, one of my favorites, and had fully mastered meatloaf. 

"Well..we passed into dating awhile ago...I might as well take care of my lover, right?" He told me one night, when I said he didn't need to cook for me like that (Despite the fact he'd made roast beef, potatoes, and fudge). 

"Mmm...finals are next week..then I get reprieve. No more tests for months on end...." I smiled, touching Pitch's arm as he set another plate in front of me, loaded with roast beef (Okay, so maybe his skills were slightly limited...oh well).  
He smiled, taking his own seat across from me. "That'd be nice.... I miss you when you're gone all those hours."   
I took a bite, and chuckled "It'll all be over this week." 

 

"A...An F?"   
The ink glared up in brillant scarlet, deeply slashed into my essay, words underlined and crossed out left and right. An essay that had taken hours to do, hours of research, hours of rewatching that shitty movie over and over.... just to get an F at the last second, blowing my chance at a free summer. To pass the class, I'd need atleast five months of makeup classes, makeup tests, and studying. 

So much for my time with Pitch... 

I stared at the test, blinking, trying not to get upset, when a hand touched my shoulder. "Class ended ten minutes ago, Jack...why ya still here?" 

I looked up "S..Sorry...professor Aster... I just..." 

"Upset over yer F, huh?" A smile. I wish I could smack it off his smug face. 

"Since I studied for hours?" I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice, and failed miserably. 

He chuckled. "Then...ya should get yer facts correct before turnin' in yer report. Ya didn't even get t' simple fact Titanic had four smokestacks right." He smirked, his usual "I'm awesome, you're shit" smirk . God damn him... 

"Look....Professor...it's been a hard year on me....I forgot to read the full book, and how am I supposed to remember smokestacks?" The irritation bled into my tone, and I was worried Professor Aster would be mad at me, and possibly make things even worse. 

"Do ya really know t' facts?" Aster asked, his tone softer. it was obvious he pitied me a little, and I didn't know how to feel about it: I didn't need him treating me like a toddler. 

"Enough of them..." I said carefully. 

Aster sat on the edge of the desk, his legs open: was he...purposefully trying to...flash me? Because I had an unfortunate view of his bulge...the trousers riding tight enough to make it obvious he wore nothing under them. I blinked, and looked up towards his face. He was smiling. "Ya can retake t' test...next week." 

Next week: AFTER exams were over. I'd have failed by then. 

"You and I both know damn well I don't have that much time." I snapped, instantly regreting it. I might have just earned myself an instant flunk. 

Aster merely smiled, showing no anger what so ever. If anything, he seemed amused. "Ya...I know that."

I tried to keep myself in check: all my anger was bubbling to the surface; anger at not being able to be with Pitch, anger at my stress due to finals, anger at the shooting looks Flynn gave me... 

I snapped. I got to my feet, and began yelling at him, full force, venting all my anger in one go.  
"Then why the FUCK did you even offer it? I've got enough bullshit in my life, I don't need yours! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you just get off on flunking people? You jizz in your jock from giving F's?! God fucking DAMN you!" 

The words just spewed from me, and afterwards, I sat there, shaking slightly. 

Aster sat through this whole tirade, a light smile on his lips. He chuckled when I was done, and crossed his legs. "Quite t' rant, Frost," he said, eyes bright. 

"I..I'm sorry..." I sat back down, feeling very small, and stupid. 

"Don't be..." Aster stood, walking around behind me. I felt a hot hand rub my shoulder, while another lightly ran across my chest, finding the nipple and squeezing it through my shirt, bringing it to hardness.

"Pro...professor?" I managed, my voice tight. Against my better judgement, my traitorous cock hardend, straining against my fly achingly. This was wrong in everyway... I felt like an extra in a bad porno, or a character in a shitty romance story. This didn't feel real. 

"Mmmm....." Aster sighed lightly, as his hand slid lower, rubbing the small of my back, leading towards massage rather than just a gentle rub. His other hand had undone the button on my shirt, reaching in to caress my chest, lightly, rubbing the nipples. It was getting....strange...

"Ya seem to like this, Frost..." Aster whispered, rubbing harder, his hand going lower, heading towards the Danger Zone. Was he...oh god... 

I stood up, breaking from Aster's embrace. "Are you really coming on to me right now?"

Aster sat back on my desk, chuckling. "An' if I was?" His voice was soft, raspy. 

Actually a good question: did I care if he did? I hadn't had sex in awhile....and Aster was offering, it seemed. 

"Are you saying....you'll give me an A for..sex?" I said softly, only stammering slightly. 

Aster only grinned at me, rubbing his thigh. An unspoken yes.

I walked to him, and gently touched his crotch, squeezing it. Aster groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.   
I went for it: I really needed that A. I kissed him hard, tugging his shirt off, buttons popping. 

Things went...fast after that: a mesh of clothes rumpling, skin exposed, hairs stroked, cocks rubbing, sweat running... 

We lay together after, Aster's thighs wet with sweat and cum. "A....easily..." He panted, kissing my cheek. 

I chuckled "Should I go for an A+?" I slid between his thighs again, going into him hard. 

I got an A+ after all, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based in part on a rp with a friend.   
> Aster will be a bigger character in book 2. He's in human form, here.


	23. Losing

Thursday was Flynn's off day: he always left the house, and never told Jack or Pitch where he went. He'd be gone all day, and come back tired, refusing any advance from Pitch, and locking himself in his room. Pitch was annoyed with this, and hated every time Thursday rolled around again. 

Every week, when Thursday came, Flynn got up at 7 am, to be sure no one else was awake then. He showered and shaved, rubbing aftershave into his skin to make it as nice as possible. He wanted to look his best. He wore a nice sweater, rather than his usual baggy shirt or tank top, and clean jeans, rather than the snug briefs and small shorts Pitch asked he wear. 

Pitch was never up at this hour, so Flynn was able to leave the house easily, driving into the city before rushhour. The drive took roughly an hour, but he was happy to see the center of town, the Mcdonalds he knew so well at the corner. He parked in the lot, and walked to the glass doors, taking a breath before pulling them open. 

He sat at the back, in the booth by the glass wall overlooking the play structure, not paying any attention to the doors at all: Hans... his ex-husband. 

"Hello, Hans." Flynn said softly, as he slid into the bench seat opposite him, smiling timidly.  
Hans glanced at him, and smiled back, but it was slightly forced. "Hello, Flynn." He glanced down at the table, thinking on what to say.  
"Uhm...how's your life right now? Still living with that Pitch guy?" His eyes flicked up to Flynn's on saying "Pitch", his tone showing off some hidden anger.

Flynn blinked. "For now...I..I might be leaving him soon...he doesn't treat me like I'd like him to anymore."

"What, as a fuck boy?" Hans snapped, hands clenched on the cheap plastic of the table. 

Flynn sniffed. "Hans...I..I don't want to talk about him, okay?" His voice shook.

"Yeah, yeah..." Hans looked out the glass window, watching a small boy swing on a rope on the lower section of the play structure, laughing. He waved at them, dropping to the deeply padded flooring of the playroom. 

Flynn took a look, and sighed "He's still got your eyes." He said, wistfully, watching the boy run around. 

Hans snorted. "I suppose more of mine got in there than yours."  
Guy had been born with a surrogate, and a literal cocktail of Flynn and Hans' sperm, a request to truly make Guy thiers with shared genes. 

Flynn frowned. "Hans...please...." He said softly, looking down. "I'm not here to fight with you again."  
Hans sighed, and sat back in the plastic seat, looking at Flynn. "What do you want me to say? Huh? You left me for a BDSM obbsessed -"

"It's not BDSM, okay? He just...." He faltered. 

"Like to beat the fuck out of you, fuck you raw, and leave you in your own snot afterwards." Hans snapped.  
Flynn winced, stung by Hans' harsh words, but he knew truth lay under it: Pitch had always been rough, and had been rougher lately since Jack's arrival. There was no denying it. 

Hans watched the boy run for awhile, not saying anything for about five minutes. Feeling like he was going crazy, Flynn sighed. Hans glanced over, his face cold. 

"I didn't come here to fight with you..." His voice was soft, as he gently took Hans' hand in his, squeezing. "I just came to see Guy, okay? I..I've missed him..."  
"You know the court order: you can only see him when I'm here." Hans' voice softened slightly. "Why do you stay with that man, Flynn? He's no good for you..."

Flynn blinked, tears stinging the corner of his eyes. "I've told you why...over and over..."  
"You wanted to be used." Hans tightened his grip on Flynn's hand. "I tried to give you what you wanted... remember the spankings?" His eyes gleamed with the memory.  
Flynn chuckled "Yeah... I had trouble sitting down all that night... you really got into it."

Guy yelled as he ran with a young girl, her flamming red hair tied into a messy ponytail. Hans watched them for a few seconds, then gently kissed Flynn's hand. "I'm willing to try to get the order changed...if you decide you want to come back." His tone was gentle: he meant this fully. "I can't..pretend I understand... or...accept this life style you want..this pain thing....but we can try again."  
Flynn looked down, flinching. "I can't now....you know I.."  
"Signed a contract. Two years with Pitch, as both maid and...lover." He all but spat the word. "But there's barely five months left. It could be broken."

Flynn didn't say anything. Hans let go of his hand, and sighed. "I see how it is..."  
He stood, and lightly kissed Flynn's cheek. "Look, I've got to get going, so...I'll keep in touch, okay? Think about what I said."  
"I will..."  
Flynn smiled at Hans, as he left to get Guy from the playland. His heart ached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay im updates: I've had a lot in my life, and it kept me off my computer. This and Feral Moon will have more regular updates from now on.


	24. Letting Go and Taking On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic fingering, pain kink for this chapter.  
> Also drama.

Pitch sat and stared at any author's worst nightmare: The blinking cursor on a completely blank page. He was supposed to be working on Hansel's War, the next novel in his series, and sequel to Hansel Towen, but his mind was blank. He couldn't even remember half of the first novel. Everything he typed came off as total bullshit. Every sex scene cliched and slow, every penis description lacking life. Everything he was known for was gone from this text.  
"Fuck me sideways...." He swore, switching off the computer angrily. It beeped as it shut down, as if angry at this.  
"Is that a new kink?"  
Pitch turned to see Flynn, dressed in nothing but a smile, and small, form hugging shorts. He smiled, and got up to hug him, kissing him deeply. Flynn kissed back, giving Pitch a goose, rubbing his buttocks like he was trying to finger him.  
"Someone's a little....riled up tonight," he said softly, feeling Pitch's erection prodding his thigh.  
"I might be...." Pitch teased, nipping Flynn's neck, leaving a mark in the skin, blood welling under it to leave a purple stain. Flynn's body was riddled by tons of these marks. He considered them akin to battle scars.  
Flynn moaned, then gently pushed Pitch back, frowning. "Pitch.... we...we need to talk...okay?"  
Pitch blinked, not used to being shoved away like this during attempted seduction. This was something new. "O...okay." He stammered, letting Flynn guide him to the bed. He was slightly pissed off at this new angle, but let it go. He couldn't hurt Flynn out of just anger. He had to be into it, and Flynn was showing no signs of wanting to be toyed with.  
He watch Flynn stand, taking a breath before he began speaking.  
"So... I... I've decided I.. I want to try and... patch things with my... with Hans." Flynn stammered, a blush darkening his cheeks and neck.  
Pitch blinked, but let Flynn go on, wondering what his angle was. So far, it was just some bullshit about his ex-husband, a giant mistake he'd made a few years ago. He couldn't...  
"So..I'm moving out." He blinked, trying to keep calm. "Hans and I... are going to try again."  
Pitch's breath stopped. 

Aster did indeed deliver: an A, scraping me through my last test, and earning me the right to say I'd passed Professor Mund's class. Exams were over, and I'd aced my last test before the Summer holidays.  
However, Aster did require another visit... another fuck in the class room before we broke for the Summer.  
This time, however, we were playing by my rules: I only agreed to meet him like this if I could do what I pleased.  
That's how I found myself kneeling over Aster's face, his hands cuffed on his belly, blindfolded, slap marks all over his chest and ass. He was sucking me off, his tongue making me groan, as heat raced along the shaft. I was close, but I sure as fuck wasn't going to tell him that. I loved making my orgasms a full on surprise for my partners. Pitch would do the same thing during our lovemaking, not making a sound while inside me, only exploding hot cum into me. Blowjobs were like landmines, ready to go off all over my cheeks any moment, without warning.  
I groaned, cumming right on his lips and cheeks. Aster grunted at the warmth spreading over his face, but chuckled. "Heyyy... I ain't yer cum rag."  
I chuckled, getting off his face. "You promised me I could do what I wanted." My voice was raspy, like it always was after a good orgasm.  
"Yeah...yeah... I know wha' I did, Jack.." Aster's voice was needy.  
I sat next to him, and stroked his belly. "Aster...this needs to be the last time." I ran my fingers through his belly hair. Yeah, he was hot, and good in bed... but I felt like a shit for doing this for a grade.  
"Mmm... ya feelin' guilty, eh?" Aster faced in my general direction, but couldn't see. I pulled the blindfold off, showing his hazel eyes. "I understand."  
"I know I went with it... fuck... I even enjoyed it... but I've got Pitch. He's my... my boyfriend, more or less. I feel so terrible cheating..."  
Aster sat up as best he could, resting his stubbled cheek on my shoulder. "I know...shouldn't have asked ya t' do this..."  
"No... I went with it..." I gently kissed his cheek.  
"Tell ya wha'... one more thing, then yer done with me. Fair grades, no cheap shit, no talk o' this.."  
"I'll do it." i said softly.  
"Naw...ya won't be doin' anything. " He smiled at the inuendo.  
I got the idea, then. "Oh.... OH."

I looked up at Aster, a bit nervously: my only other anal partner had been Pitch, and I was perfectly adjusted to his length and girth (An easy on the eyes, mouth, and whatever else have you 7 inches). Aster, however, was roughly eight inches, and the thickness seemed almost beer can like.  
It was true: the biggest men didn't brag; Aster seemed almost embarrased to be erect before me like this, even though I'd sucked his cock, and been inside him. This, however, was the first time I saw it erect unclothed. Aster had let his shirt fall over his crotch, hiding most of his penis, and only really exposing his balls.  
Those balls did seem fairly big, but right now, hanging below his erection, they seemed massive.... as did the cock above it. It seemed... impossible to think that would fit in me.  
"Mebbe we shouldn't do this..." Aster said softly, blushing scarlet. His erection flagged slightly, dropping with the mood.  
"No... I promised you. Just.... just prep me real well, okay?" I smiled softly; it came off more as a wince.  
Aster knelt between my legs, lightly rubbing my asshole with his forefinger. "Yer... well used." He said carefully. His finger rubbed in a circle, a hot point on the muscles down there.  
I felt my cheeks heat. "Y..yeah... Pitch is a bit rough in bed.."  
A shiver ran through my body, as Aster's hot finger tip breached my ass, sliding in gently. Even his finger felt bigger than what I was used to. I swallowed, feeling my muscles quiver, adjusting to the new size.  
"Mmm... okay...I..I think I'm okay for.." I started, but Aster shook his head.  
"Ya ain't ready for fuckin' shit. I'm bigger n' yer used t', and I ain't going to just ram in."  
As he spoke, the finger was gently rubbing, and I felt the hot sting start to dwindle to a mere ache. Aster slid a second in, and I winced, feeling it poke past the ring of muscle to join the first inside me.  
Then...Aster scissored his fingers apart, and I grunted, feeling the hole I rarely thought of except for bathroom usage (Or Pitch rimming me...) sudden light up with feeling.  
Pain... mixed with pleasure. It felt amazing.... the burn I'd been looking for.  
The dark little bit of myself that flickered when Pitch went in bare roared, and I sat up.  
"Stop... jerking me off.... I want you.." My own voice shocked me; a raspy, heavy tone, knowing exactly what it wanted, and demanding it right  
"Now."  
Aster glanced at me, then smirked. "If yer sure...it's gonna.."  
"I want it...hurt or not." I shifted, and pulled myself open, knowing exactly what sort of sight I was presenting for him.  
Aster took hold of his cock, and genlty put the tip to my hole, making sure he was lined up. With a movement of his hips, he drove all eight inches into me at once. 

Flynn kept glancing at Pitch, as he packed the few things he really had that weren't sex toys or skimpy clothing.  
Pitch hadn't said a word to him since he'd told him, and Flynn was worried he might never speak to him again. Taking a breath, as Flynn closed his suitcase, he faced Pitch.  
"Do you hate me?" His voice was barely above a whisper.  
Pitch looked at him for a moment, his eyes unreadable. Finally, he sighed.  
"No." He stood, and gently kissed Flynn, lovingly...regretably. "I understand how you feel... you and Hans should try again. Raise your kid." He smiled, caressing Flynn's stubbled cheek.  
"Thank you..." Flynn smiled, and kissed Pitch's cheek. "I..I'll still keep in touch."  
"I'd like that."

He watched Flynn get into a cab. Only then did he let the tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as this comes to its near end, I kinda looked back over it. It evolved some: from just smutty trash to...well..still smut, but drama, and an inkling of actual tension.  
> Thank you to the readers who kept on with this over blown mess of a story.


	25. Finale: Shattered Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything crashes to an end.

"Harder...harder...goddamnit...." 

I groaned, feeling Pitch slid into me, bare, the skin hot. I'd insisted on him being bare this time: he used condoms on times we needed to be quick, but tonight.... tonight, I needed a long, messy fuck, and I needed cum in me. I didn't even know why...it was like my mind had become a total whore. I liked it...   
I dug my nails into Pitch's back, feeling the skin break: he grunted, the muscles in his back clenching. I groaned, thrusting my hips, moving as best I could with my legs around his waist. 

"J....Jack..." He stopped, gasping, trying to get his breath. He was still deeply in me, his hard length warm in my ass, inches away from my sweet spot. It was torture. 

I groaned, rolling my eyes. "F..fuck don't stop...fuck me harder...god..." I dug my nails in harder, feeling blood beading, trying to spur him on again, knowing he liked pain with his sex. We were exactly the same, in that regard. 

Pitch, shockingly, pulled back and out, leaving me feeling hollow. My ass burned, my cock throbbing, precum dripping from it like some leaky faucet. I couldn't stay like this. 

"J...jesus...Pitch..don't stop..." I tried to pull him back, precum beading on his slit. From the look of Pitch's purpled head, he was close, and possibly on the way to some blue balls. How could he just pull out?

"J..Jack..." He looked up, trying to calm his breathing. "I..I can't tonight..."

Anger surged, and I slammed my palm on his thigh. "Fuck, Pitch..don't do this....don't tease me, get me nearly coming, and pull out saying you're tired!" I slapped his thigh again, pissed to hell.  
Pitch shoved me back, and slapped me, hard, across the face. I chuckled, touching the burning spot on my cheek. "Are you into that now..?"

Pitch breathed in hard through his nose, his nostrils flaring. "Jack..did..did you even notice Flynn was gone?" His tone was sharp. 

"Uh..." Truthfully, I hadn't. I never paid much attention to Flynn, except for the couple of times he and I fooled around, and the one night Pitch and I spit roasted him. I last remembered seeing him...maybe....three days ago.  
"No...I didn't, okay?" I snapped, a bit more angry than I'd meant.

Pitch reddened a little, and didn't look at me. What was going on?

"Pitch... I'm sorry, okay?" I touched his thigh. "You wanna just cuddl-"  
My head rocked back, as Pitch slapped me again, heat flaring up. I blinked at him, rubbing the now inflamed skin. "You bastard...."   
The pain had felt nice, though. I rubbed the sore point, the skin hot. "Mmmm... hit me again..."

Pitch had stood up, and was walking away. He flung open the curtains, and looked into the night, his eyes dark. "I'm sorry...."

"Sorry.... for slapping me?" I chuckled, and lay back, presenting my asshole to him. "I liked it...."

"Jack, goddamnit, stop acting like a whore for five fucking seconds!" Pitch snapped, looking back at me. "It's like you don't even care how I feel..didn't even notice I wasn't in the mood..."

I chuckled, looking at him from under my eyelids. My finger circled my hole, aiming at seduction. "Didn't stop you from sticking it in my ass, did it?"  
"Jack... I loved Flynn."

The words hung heavy, and I sat up,blinking. "You...told me he was just a fucktoy for you..."

Pitch was red faced, and breathing hard. "I never....I..." He was flustered, stammering. "Jack... I... I did love him... and... I'm going to him."

I sat up, seriously pissed now: My arousal gone, I shook my finger in his face, screaming. "No...you don't get to just do that! All you did was beat him, and tie him up, and now you say you were in love? And I like being slapped, and you won't do it, so I was forced to fuck my teacher to get what I needed? Did you ever stop to think what you're doing is fucked up? Huh?"  
I breathed, my voice sore. Then, I blinked, realizing everything I'd just said. 

"Jack...you....you've really slept with your teacher?" Pitch's voice was small, hurt. What I'd just said was the worst thing to ever have come from my mouth. 

"Yeah...I did. He give me what I need in bed." The ice in my tone made me hate myself. 

Pitch nodded, going to his dresser. He started pulling clothes out, dressing, as I watched. 

"I'm... I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be...back..." 

He looked at me, and the pain in his eyes made me regret every single thing that had happened in the past weeks. I wish I could just go back, and tell Jamie to get out, and stay in college...   
The door closed, and I sat in the darkness, staring at the wall. The car drove off, and the dam broke: curled up on my side, I sobbed, hating myself, my actions, and everyone involved.   
It was all my fault. There was no denying it. 

All I could do was live with it, and go from here. 

Dressing, I left Pitch's house, using my key to lock it. Along the way, I threw it off into the bushes. The tie was severed.   
It was a long walk back to town.   
All it took was one step, and I was gone, walking away from this life I'd made. I didn't know what waited ahead: I'd find out when I got to it. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story took a year, and now it's done. There's been negativity, praise, readers, and kudos. Jack got kinda fucked up, the PLOT kinda got fucked up, but I can't bring myself to be upset over that. This was the story I wanted to tell, and I told it.   
> I'm grateful to everyone who spent time to read this: good, bad, or otherwise, I hope you liked it, or at least tolerated it.   
> And with that, Love's Shades ends.


End file.
